The Little Problem
by Snape's southernbelle
Summary: REVISED! An explosion of the Person's Past Potion results in Hermione's regression physically and sometimes mentally to toddlerhood. Good times and funny situations all around as the faculty try to sort out their Little Problem. NOW OCCURS OVER CHRISTMAS!
1. The Person's Past Potion

**Just a head's up- this whole story has been slightly revised so it takes place over Christmas break (come on, little Hermione in her Christmas dress, what could be cuter? GRINS!) More fun will certainly ensue, rather than over summer break. So take a short moment, refamilarize yourself with the story and with the small little changes**

You guys know the drill, I don't own the characters, wish I did because I would be really wealthy. Yes, I am going to start working on "It's a small world afterall" again.

This is not compliant with the books passed.. oh let's say book five? IDK. It's just a bit of fun.

Don't fry me because I'm nutters. I know that already.

And now, without further ado: Let's get rockin!

* * *

**The Person's Past Potion** (say that five times fast!)

It was the week before Christmas in the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. They ran past the Great Hall, which was already glimmering with fairies, snowflakes floating from the enchanted ceiling, and fragrant Christmas trees.

"Only a few days left!" Ron said, as they made a dash for the dungeons, skipping breakfast once again.

Harry and Ron left their potions homework to the last minute and Hermione had only JUST finished going over their final drafts.

"Double potions!" exclaimed Ron, unhappily. "I can't take another week! This blows goats."

"RONALD!" Gasped Hermione. "That was very inappropriate." She loved potions; she loved the professor who taught potions. No one knew that, though. He gave her butterflies in her stomach. She wanted, more than anything, to make a difference in him. But it would never happen. He was too difficult to reach.

"For once, I concur, Ms. Granger, that will be 30 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasely," said Severus Snape as he swooshed past the group, leading the way into the potions class room.

"Today, we will brew the Person's Past Potion. Who can tell me what this potion ... Yes Ms. Granger, please enlighten us with your regurgitation of information from the book." He sneered.

"It will allow us to look at ourselves in the past. We can see our mannerisms and memories from the time we were little to the present. The potion acts almost like a pensive, but pulls memories we don't actively remember," she said, excitedly.

"You will be able to see yourselves from toddlerhood to the present, joyous of all joyous occasions." He sneered. "This is a very useful potion when trying to remember events of your own past or determine patterns. The instructions are on the board... BEGIN." He said as students scrambled to the gather the ingredients.

Hermione gathered her ingredients and plucked six strands of her hair, to add at the end. The classroom was boiling. The potion required a high heat and Hermione hadn't been feeling well to begin with, thirty cauldrons bubbling with the intense heat made the dungeon feel like the third level of Hell.

As she finished with the main ingredients, she dropped the strands of hair into the cauldron one by one, watching as the potion turned from pink, to peach, to gold, to green, blue and finally a deep purple. The sweat gathered on her forehead; she was ready to faint.

She leaned over the cauldron. It was a bit like watching the tellie. She saw her two year old self skipping down a path at the zoo, with her Mummy and Daddy. It was one of the few days they spent with her. She was tiny, even for a two year old. She was short and frail, giving her a pixie-like look. Her ringlets bounced with each skip, people said she looked like a little Shirley Temple. She wore a blue and white dress and shiny black shoes. She was "educating" her parents on the fact that snakes have no eyelids.

She completely forgot this day. She had little relationship with her parents. They used the excuse that they didn't want children. They were dentists, they worked a lot and when they weren't at work, they went out together and with friends. Babysitters and nannies took care of her basic needs, but not her emotional needs. Once in a while, she got to see her parents. She loved them, as all children love their parents, but shared no bond with them. So Hermione entertained and took care of herself. She preferred to be alone.

The sweat rolled down her nose; before she could wipe it off, a drop fell into the cauldron. She had no time to react. There was no boom, no warning. Suddenly, the potion sprayed out of the cauldron coating her in purple gook. A searing pain made her feel like she was being burned from the inside out, horrid and intense.

Severus Snape was grading papers. The students were finished the brewing and were now giggling or moaning with embarrassment as they leaned over their cauldrons. He glanced up to see one cauldron spraying its contents over the unlucky viewer. He had never seen anything quite like it and thought it a bit amusing as he noticed WHO was being sprayed. Little Know-it-all finally got put in her place, he sneered.

Everyone looked up as Hermione screamed in agonizing pain.

Potter and Weasely dashed to her side-

"LEAVE HER! DO NOT TOUCH HER" Severus roared.

The startled boys paused to look at him.

"She's covered in potent potion; I suggest you back up unless you want to see what fate belies one who comes in contact with another's Person's Past Potion. I can imagine it would NOT be pleasant." He purred. "Class dismissed!!!! THAT INCLUDES YOU POTTER!"

"Ms. Granger, can you hear me?" He asked, noting she hadn't reacted since the accident.

She nodded.

"Well, well, well," Severus purred hatefully, "looks like the Know-it-all was knocked down a few notches. I have never seen anyone's cauldron SPIT at them. Not even Longbottom has accomplished that abysmal feat, 50 points from Gryffindor. Go to the bathroom and wash off. If you feel anything out of the ordinary, report to Madam Pomfrey. Now, get out."

The rest of the day passed smoothly. It was evening at last. Hermione slid on her favorite nightgown, the one that made her feel like a princess. It was long, white satin. There was a ruffle at the bottom and on the sleeves. She climbed into bed and fell asleep.

She rolled over and looked at her clock- 3:12 a.m. She couldn't sleep. She decided to use the loo. She threw her feet over the edge of the bed and promptly hit the icy cold ground. Lavender rolled over in her sleep.

Hermione was startled, stunned, scared, and all of those other S words. She stumbled to the loo. She couldn't see over the sink to look in the mirror. This was not good. She was less than three feet tall, her hair lay in ringlets, her fingers and toes were baby-sized. She sunk to the floor and pinched herself. It hurt. This was SO not good.

Hermione got to her feet. Her nightgown swallowed her. She stumbled and tripped, attempting to hold up the extra fabric. She dashed to the common room, struggled through the portrait and ran to the steps. Her bare feet were icy and she wished she had wrapped herself in a blanket before leaving the warmth of the Common Room.

Was she going to the infirmary or to Professor Snape? While it would have been amusing to see Professor Snape's reaction to a two year old standing outside his door, she decided the hospital wing was a better choice. Then she realized another problem. Her legs didn't want to support her on a level plane, much less steps.

She heard footsteps. "_Thank Merlin!_" She thought. She had someone to help her. But that someone turned out to be Mr. Filch and his cat. "What the..." he said upon seeing her, "how did you get here? Who are you?" His eyes narrowed.

Something came over Hermione, something in her clicked and she had the desire to cry. So she did. Her little lower lip trembled and big tears poured down her face.

Filch's eyes widened, he backed up, as if he was facing a three headed dog. "Now, now, we don't need any of that," he said continuing to back away.

Just then, Professor Snape passed the bottom of the stairs, what he was doing in this part of the castle at that time of the morning was anyone's guess... but he was there.

"Professor," Filch croaked.

"What is it, Filch? Snape sneered.

"Got a little problem up here," he replied, as the professor walked up the steps, squinting in the darkness at a small figure.

He got to the top to find a small child crying. She was tiny; he had never seen anyone so small. Her little legs shook beneath her as they tried to continue to support her weight.

"Now, who are you and how did you get here?" He asked, not unkindly, so as not to frighten her.

"Professor, I was coming to find you." She replied in a babyish voice.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

'Bloody hell,' was all he could think. It had to be the potion, but how? He had never seen such a reaction. His head spun.

"Hospital wing," he commanded. He couldn't even be snarky. Whether it was the early hour or shock, he couldn't find it in him. He continued to think as he walked down the steps. He turned to look at her and found she was not there. He turned back; she was at the top of the stairs.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of needing his help. She grasped the marble and used it for support as she neared the first step. It seemed easier to go down sideways, so she put her left foot down, then stepped onto her right. This was going to take all night, she thought, as she hid a smile of accomplishment. At least she didn't ask him for help.

This was going to take all night, he thought. Frustrated, he glided up the steps and scooped her up in one arm. She weighed nothing, 25 pounds, at the most. She was terribly cold and he pulled his cloak around the both of them, without even considering how "nice" the gesture may appear to onlookers. (After all, the Bat-of-the-Dungeons couldn't be seen as being "nice").

As they got to the bottom of the last flight of stairs, Albus appeared. "Who is this darling child, Severus?"

Snape put her down as though she burned him, "Hermione Granger, headmaster."

"What happened, Severus?" Gasped McGonagall, who appeared at Albus' side.

'_Well isn't this a bloody tea party_,' thought Severus. _'Why are we all up at 3:30 in the morning? Moreover, the castle is tremendous, why are we gathered in this spot!?_' He was exhausted. He had been down to the dungeons to check on a potion and was returning to his chambers in the south tower when ran across Filch and the "little problem."

Severus explained. "The students brewed the Person's Past Potion in class. Ms Granger was viewing her childhood when the cauldron began spraying its contents onto her. I don't know what she did to cause the reaction. She was fine when she left the dungeons."

"I'm right here, you know." Squeaked the witch as she put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

"I believe, Ms. Granger, you should go to the hospital wing." Albus said, he needed time to sort through things.

"I'm not sick," said little Hermione stubbornly.

"No, child, we want make sure you don't show any other signs. Come." Minerva guided Hermione to the hospital wing; before she turned the corner, she looked at her professor and stuck her tongue out. When she did this, light from the candles in the corridor extinguished. She looked surprised but her surprise turned to smugness as she turned and flounced away.

"Apparently, Ms. Granger has lost control over her magic or has gained the use of wandless magic... however you look at it, this new development has complicated things a bit," noted Dumbledore.


	2. Mr Meanyhead saves the day

So- you've moved on to part two. This means I've intrigued you enough to want to click to the next page, you've had an inordinate amount of alcohol, or you like it- you REALLY like it!!!

I still own nothing, all of the characters belong to JK, I just take them out and play a bit.

Just changed this a tad to make it flow with the Christmas direction.

* * *

Mr. Meanyhead Saves the Day

Hermione lay on a bed in the hospital wing tossing and turning. She started to awaken. It was a bad dream, just all one big, bad dream. She opened her eyes to discover she was, indeed, laying in the infirmary and her fingers were teenie, tiny. Snape strode into the room and began to take some readings on her.

"Oh my gosh. This isn't a dream?!" She breathed as she slumped back onto the pillows. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, Ms. Granger, though it looks like you're over your temper tantrum," replied Pomfrey with a chuckle. "We were concerned you had permanently regressed mentally back to your more youthful years based on your episode last night."

Snape smirked at her embarrassment as he continued to take readings on the little witch.

Suddenly, her voice sounded like he remembered when she was standing on the landing the night before. She stuck her tongue out at Snape and frowned. "Don't look at me. You're a meany head." She said.

"Indeed, Ms. Granger. Would you please decide how old you are going to act and stick with it? This multiple personality act is starting to irk me." Sneered Snape, as Dumbledore entered the room with McGonagall following.

"Irk, irk, irk," she sang as she jumped on the bed. "Mr. Snape's a meany head... a meany head, a meany head..."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. _Thank Merlin they were sending her home in a few days_. He thought.

Just then, the little girl started waving her hand around, making grey rain clouds form and spill a delicate rain .

Their mouths fell open. That was not possible, even for Albus Dumbledore. They watched the little girl dance in the rain without getting wet, singing about Snape being a meany head.

"Stop that this INSTANT, Ms. Granger!" Yelled Snape.

"Stop what?!" Asked Hermione.

"Stop making it rain and STOP CALLING ME A MEANY HEAD." Snape demanded.

Albus coughed to cover up his chuckles.

"I can't make it rain, you Silly-Billy-goo-goo face, and you ARE a meany head." She replied.

"Well, I do agree with her on that," Muttered McGonagall to Dumbledore.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! Ms. Granger, stop that bouncing this instant. Sit down and behave." Fussed McGonagall.

"I suggest calling her parents and sending her home early." Severus said. "This insolent child..." before he could finish his sentence, the room fell silent and they all looked at the girl in question.

With one final bounce Hermione had landed on her rear on the bed. Her lower lip trembled. With a flick of her hand, a cloud floated over her head and she let the rain pour down on her as the tears fell silently.

Suddenly, her face seemed to change. She looked up at the professors. "I'm sorry; I don't know what's happening to me. One minute it's like a child takes over my brain, the next, I'm me again, doing something I would not do. Please, how do I get back to being me?"

"You are still you, Ms. Granger," said Albus. "You are just a smaller you, a bit more juvenile you. I believe, and Severus- feel free to correct me- the corrupted potion is fighting to take you back to your earlier years. Physically, you could not fight it, but mentally and emotionally, you are waging war against the potion."

The old man looked to Severus.

"I agree. When Ms. Granger becomes agitated, her concentration is broken and the potion bursts through her will, making her act the age she appears" said Severus. "This has never happened before. I'm not sure what has given her wandless powers."

"I have always had that." Hermione confessed, quietly.

They looked at her.

"I knew it wasn't normal, so I hid it. Children outgrow it when they begin using a wand. Mine just grew more powerful. I can do things no one else can. But I don't want to be different, I want to fit in. Right now, I do things I would never do, like a little girl, I become bad."

"Not bad, my dear, just childlike. Children do things that are self-satisfying, gratifying, without thinking. It's natural. You don't learn self-control until later. My dear, the fact that you can continue to do wandless magic after being introduced to a wand, and to be able to perform such powerful magic, those are gifts. I've never known anyone to be able to control weather." Said Albus, softly.

"I'm already a know-it-all" She said, looking at Snape. "I don't need to be more of a freak."

"We'll look at this at a more pleasant hour; now, I need to send your parents a note," said Albus.

"So if I stay calm, I will remain my same aged self, at least mentally?" Asked Hermione.

"It will be a fight. When you grow tired, relaxed, excited or bothered, you will regress to your younger years. When you are in control of your emotions, you will remain as you are." Severus replied tartly.

"Will I... ever be back to normal?" She asked.

"Oh Severus loves a challenge, Ms. Granger. I'm quite sure he's mentally concocting potential antidotes as we speak. Isn't that right Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus sneered, then replied, "Yes, headmaster."

"Come, let's get that rain soaked, oversized nightgown turned into something more suitable." Said Minerva, as she and Poppy took Hermione behind the screen to change.

Severus and Albus continued to talk about their "little problem."

"Severus, how do you think Lord Voldemort will react to this?" Asked Albus.

"She's already a target, headmaster. She's the best friend of Potter and she outsmarts and outscores all of the pure blood children. Undoubtedly, they will see this as a weakness and make a move. Additionally, once it becomes known how powerful she is, the Dark Lord will certainly want to either dispose of her or use her." Said Severus.

"I suspected as much. She will not be able to leave Hogwarts. We must take extra precautionary measures," said Albus.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by quite a to-do and the pitter patter of shoes as she ran out from behind the screen.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She screamed as the women chased her.

"Ms. Granger, just let me put this other ribbon in your hair." Screeched McGonagall.

"Oh dear, yes, I was afraid this might happen," said Albus, as Hermione ran towards the two men in a very poofy, lacy, frilly, pink dress. Her ringlets were done up with big floppy bows and her little white socks were trimmed in way too much pink lace.

"No, no, no-no-no-no-no!!!!" Yelped Hermione, as she threw herself under Snape's black robes.

As much as Snape tried to get away from the pink fluffy child, she held on tighter.

"Minerva always wanted a child to play dress-up with and she never had taste." Albus mumbled to Severus (who was still fighting the child).

The taste was obvious. It would've frightened the Dark Lord himself.

With a flick of the wand, Severus changed the "monstrosity" to a pale cream dress with a simple white collar and sash. No frills, no lace, just a simple, elegant dress for a little girl. Another flick of his wand and the floppy bows disappeared, leaving her little ringlets free to bounce.

"Now _you_ have style," commented Albus. Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked at Severus with her big brown eyes as though she had fallen in love. "Thank you, Mr. Meany-head! You're my hero!" Then she turned to Minerva and Poppy... "Ba-aa-ad ladies." She sneered. And suddenly, the two women were standing there in dressed their own creation- complete with matching floppy bows.

Albus bent over laughing. Severus grimaced. The two women looked at each other.

"Well, this type of clothing is certainly not suited for older women." Noted Poppy.

"It's nearly dawn, it's time for sleep, I believe night clothes are in order," Said Albus. With a wave of his wand, Hermione was back in her nightgown, though a much smaller version.

"Ms. Granger will remain in the hospital wing for the time." Said Albus.

"Please, sir. Don't send me home. I wasn't scheduled to leave for Christmas break; my parents are going on holiday." Said Hermione.

"We couldn't possibly send you home, Granger. Your magic is unpredictable and you're two and a half feet tall. You're even more of a target for the Dark Lord." Severus replied, sneering.

"We'll see, child" Said Albus. "I'm sure your parents will want to relive some of your candid childhood moments. He said with eyes sparkling.

"I doubt it, sir." She said quietly. "They didn't want to live them the first time around."

They were all shocked and a bit disbelieving of this revelation.

Minerva and Poppy exchanged hopeful glances... both, undoubtedly thinking how much fun it would be to play "Mummy' with the little victim, er... that is, Gryffindor.


	3. The new room

Before classes, Harry and Ron popped in to the infirmary to visit Hermione. Professor McGonagall had briefed them on the early morning's events. The promised they would take care of her and baby-sit, if it came to that. She was like a sister to them and they would see to it that she was safe and well tended to.

Professor Snape was speaking quietly with Madam Pomfrey as he eyed his most despised students. Hermione was sitting on a bed playing with wooden blocks; actually she was building a perfect replica of Hogwarts' castle. As she stared at the little blocks, they carefully floated into place.

"Bloody HELL," whispered Ron, "she's not using a wand."

"She's not even using her hands," replied Harry.

"Hi Hermione," said Ron, trying refrain from using a baby-voice.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Harry.

"EWW! BOY COOTIES!" She yelped, hidding under the blankets. Snape and Pomfrey looked up.

The boys exchanged glances and neared the bed. Ron pulled back the blankets, "Um, Hermione, it's us- Harry and Ron." His voice slipped into that which you would talk to a very young child

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT BOY COOTIES!!!!" She screamed, as nearly a dozen blocks zoomed in their direction and attacked them.

She slid out of bed and ran behind Severus' billowing robes. They could be a bit scary, but they were great for hiding.

"It seems Ms. Granger doesn't want to play, right now." Madam Pomfrey said kindly, trying to hold back laughter. "Why don't you boys get to class, we'll take good care of her."

They left the infirmary with red marks where the blocks slammed into them. "I'm not babysitting her. She's dangerous, grumpy, and crazy. She must be overdo for a nap" said Ron, rubbing his cheek.

"I can't believe she ran to SNAPE for help." Spat Harry. "That potion addled her brain."

"Well, it seems Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely will not be suitable supervisors for Ms. Granger. She is powerful. And in her childlike mental state, her power remains controlled, but her immaturity dictates how she uses this power" Said Albus, who watched the events play out from the doorway. "A faculty member will become her guardian."

"I wish I could do it," added Albus, "A child brings out the best in people. Especially one so quick witted; full of laughter, like a breath of fresh air. But alas, I've too much to do with the ministry and the school."

"I'll do it," said Minerva, who had just walked in.

"Minerva, dear, I hate to say it, but the poor child would require years of therapy after spending extended time in your care- I believe the clothing incident of last night omits you and Poppy."

Severus snorted.

"Hagrid would love the job," suggested Poppy.

"Oh yes," sneered Severus, "Hagrid's SHOES are bigger than Ms. Granger. We'll be scraping her off the bottom of his boot or prying her from that monster dog's jaws by the end of the week. Moreover, I'm not going out to Hagrid's hut every time I need to administer a potential antidote."

"What a wonderful suggestion!" Beamed Albus.

The all looked at him blankly.

Albus continued, "Severus, you're right. You WOULD be perfect. You are powerful enough, mentally and physically; you have great fashion sense for little girls--"

"You. Are. Kidding." Severus sputtered. "There's no way on Merlin's green Earth."

"Yay! I get to stay with Mr. Meany-head!!!" sang Hermione as she skipped around the ward - rainbows appeared and a gentle breeze blew around the room.

"What is it with her and weather conditions?" Said Poppy, smiling. "She's obviously quite happy with her new guardian," She said grinning.

Albus had a dangerous sparkle in his eyes. This would be good for them both.

"She will be a handful, I'm not sure Severus is up to the task, he doesn't know anything about children," Minerva sniffed, bitter that she wasn't granted the job.

"Bloody hell, woman, she's less than 25 pounds, there can't be that much to KNOW about dealing with a child." Replied Severus. "Besides, she's not really a toddler, she's a 16 year old!"

'This COULD be fun to taunt Minerva. I've got her Gryffindor cub. '

"We'll create a nursery off of Severus' rooms." Said Albus.

Severus shuddered. Those two words: Severus and nursery did not belong on the same page, much less the same sentence.

They asked Madam Hooch to watch the child while they proceeded to Severus' chambers in the High South Tower. Albus closed his eyes, placed his hands on the wall and thought hard about needing a nursery.

A door appeared beneath his hands. They walked in and looked at the blank room. It was tremendous; large windows overlooked the lake and the forest. It needed some decorating, but this would certainly do.

For the walls, Minerva and Poppy picked a sickening pink shade with white trim- Severus quickly erased it. "I will NOT look at that horror everyday." He sneered.

"I believe a light green with Mahogany trim would be nice." said Albus.

"She'll need a bed." He continued. A bed appeared, a mahogany four poster queen sized bed with little steps. The green and white stripped hangings were tied back with large green bows and matched the comforter set. The railings were charmed invisible, allowing Hermione to climb into and out of bed via the stairs, but not allowing her to fall out.

"We'll need a rug to cover this stone floor," said Albus, and a fluffy, soft, area rug appeared near the fireplace.

"I had a reading tree, when I was little, I LOVED it," said Minerva, and a very real looking oak with twinkling lights appeared in one corner with over stuffed pillows beneath it. "With a loft," she added, and a little tree-house-like loft appeared in the tree.

Severus thought they were overdoing it a bit, but let them have their fun. He knew they had all wanted children and none had that wish granted. Few people gave him credit for thinking about others' feelings.

"Toys." shouted Poppy. A menagerie of stuffed toys, children's books, and games appeared. A stuffed snake wrapped itself around one of the bed posts.

"Real Books," said Severus. "She's not always in a toddler state, mentally. She will need something to satisfy her thirst for knowledge." A dark mahogany shelf appeared the length of a wall, floor to ceiling, containing books, knickknacks, and photos of Hermione with her friends. Cabinets lined the bottom to store the toys. With a flick of his wand, the extra toys (far too many in his opinion) flew into the cabinets.

"I think she would like a window seat to look out onto the grounds." Said Minerva, and it appeared, with more storage underneath. "And all girls need a mirror."

A beautiful mahogany mirror appeared with a friendly looking woman smiling out at them. "What a wonderful room," said the mirror.

"A rocking chair," exclaimed Poppy.

"Drapes." Said Minerva, and heavy green and white striped drapes appeared. "Wall decor" and portraits of children and critters appeared.

"A work area- a desk." said Severus, they were leaving out the sensible things!

"A table and chairs." Added Albus as a little mahogany table and chairs appeared near the fireplace and area rug. He could tell his colleagues were enjoying this, immensely.

"A rocking horse," said Minerva sentimentally. "I'll never forget mine, 'Bucky.' Good times we shared." She sniffed.

The professors continued to call out suggestions and the room obliged: a big overstuffed chair, an armoire, and side table. The large suite looked like something for a princess. The bathroom connected to it was childproofed, and equipped with everything a little girl might need.

"Yes, I think that should do it." Tonight, we shall move Ms. Granger to her new chambers."

On the way out, Severus leaned in to close the door and whispered, "A teddy bear." And a black Teddy bear with brown eyes and a Green ribbon around his neck appeared in the middle of the bed.

As soon as the door closed, the spell was sealed and the room was set.

The students were in their dorms for the night when the professors arrived in the hospital wing to take the girl to her new room.

"Come, Ms. Granger," Said Albus. She grasped Severus and Minerva's hands and allowed them to lead her out of the wing. She was so small; they had to bend over to hold her hands.

They approached the stairs and she held her arms to Severus who swept her up and carried her up the steps. Her feet were like ice, he noted, the stones must've been freezing. She wasn't a complaining or whiny child. He thanked the heavens for that.

He led them into his chambers and up to the newly added door, where he set her down and opened up her room. Whatever reaction they were expecting, they weren't prepared for what came.

She surveyed the room, speechless and looked up at her professors. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! I ... I don't deserve this! You've gone so far beyond... Oh my gosh!" She couldn't get a full sentence out. And then, the professors felt it- they were overcome by a sense of joy, appreciation, and... love... from her. They didn't just see it; they felt it inside of them. She had sent them her feelings. It took a very powerful witch to be able to share feelings with another person. It crashed over on them and lifted their hearts. Even Severus had never felt as he did in that moment.

Then, baby Hermione took over and ran into the room. Her childlike laughter abounded as she danced around the room. It was contagious and fulfilling. They couldn't stop smiling as she explored every part of the room, throwing herself in the chairs, climbing in the loft, sitting on the rug, trying out the rocking horse, just like a child at Christmas.

Then, she stopped abruptly and ran to her professors, hugging each in turn.

"I love you Mr. Meany Head." She said affectionately as she held her arms up for him to pick her up.

Albus gave him a quick nod. He was going to have to get used to this new role, and quick, thought Albus. She was an affectionate child and he wasn't use to contact.

He picked her up and she looked into his eyes and then, shocked the pants off of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him on the nose and put her head down on his shoulder, sighing with delight.

"I've never been so happy." She said as her eyes fluttered shut, exhausted from the excitement.

The professors smiled at him and bid him good night as they left him with an armful of sleeping Hermione.

He tucked her in and closed the door. She rolled over and snuggled up to the big teddy bear. It smelled just like him, spices. And she decided never to let him go.


	4. Settling in with a duck and Severus bear

Thanks to Rainbows4eva, this now has been corrected :)

* * *

Settling in with a Duck and Severus Bear

Severus closed the door to the new nursery and rubbed his eyes. How the bloody hell did he get into this situation? He saw the reasoning- he could protect the girl from the Dark Lord and his followers; it was convenient that she was near to administer possible antidotes (which he was starting on ASAP), but he never wanted children. Of course, Albus DID have a point- a few days with Minerva or Poppy and the child would be traumatized for life.

He sighed as he poured himself some firewhisky and pulled a book off of his shelf. He scanned the table of contents. Nothing helpful popped out. He looked on his shelves for a book on child rearing, knowing good and well there was nothing there. He wondered if there was anything in the library. Of course, how difficult could it be? If Crabbe and Goyle's parents could do it, Severus could. She was so tiny, how much trouble could she really make? He snorted. He could do this, it was only for a few days, or weeks, no a few days. It was just going to take a few days to get the potion to correct this little problem.

He took off his robe, set a stack of books on the floor near his bed to glance through in the morning and climbed in. He lay there thinking of all of the potential cures to this "little problem," until he finally dozed off.

He awoke startled the next morning to find a little girl, holding a black bear, staring into his face. The child was too small to get up into the bed, so she was standing beside the bed on the stack of books trying to look in his face.

"What the?!" He mumbled incoherently, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Suddenly it all came rushing back to him. Bloody hell, it wasn't a nightmare.

"Severus was scared," said Hermione in a little voice.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. How dare she use his name, and to imply he was frightened- well now he was terrified, but a minute ago he was happily sleeping.

"Severus was scared." She replied, holding out the bear.

"Severus?" He asked. "Why in the name of Merlin did you name your bear after me?"

"Because he's just like you," she said, hugging the bear close and gazing into its eyes. Suddenly she lost her balance. With a little squeak, she fell off the tower of books and onto the stone floor where she did a tumbleset. She righted herself and looked up at Severus who had dashed to her side.

'Great,' he thought, 'first morning in my care and I broke her.'

He thought she was going to start crying, she was clearly surprised. Instead, she blushed and giggled. "Severus-Bear, are you ok?" She asked. She paused for a moment, as thought listening. Then she looked up at the dark man and said, "Yes he's, ok."

Severus was deeply disturbed at having a teddy bear named after him. He was NOT the fluffy, soft, cuddly type. That was NOT the personae he was going for.

He sighed, "Right. Moving on, are you hungry?" The child shook her head.

"You must be; you've not eaten since yesterday."

"No. I'm not hungry, thank you." she said, still hugging the bear tightly.

"What do little babies eat?" He wondered out loud. "Bottles," He answered himself.

"I am NOT a baby, you baby!" She stood up and looked at him with her hands on her hips. "I don't want a bottle. I'm NOT hungry and if I were, I would want a hot fudge sundae with extra sprinkles."

Severus rubbed his temples. 'Did she just call me a baby?' he though… I'm really losing my snarky touch.

"You cannot eat a hot fudge sundae for breakfast." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it is not a breakfast food," he said patiently.

"Why?"

"Because no one eats ice cream for breakfast," He replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"It is a dessert. It is a reward for eating your meal." He said, getting frustrated.

"Why?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because it just is, that's all." He said.

"You don't know why?" She asked.

He took a deep breath.

"WINKY," bellowed Severus. With a pop, a female house elf appeared. "I would like you to tend to Ms. Granger while I teach."

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Said Winky, excitedly. "Winky will watch and make sure the little miss is good and happy."

"Can I have a hot fudge sundae?" She asked the house elf.

Before the elf could reply Severus shouted, "I said NO and I meant it!"

She looked at the elf and said, "he's a bit grumpy, today. I think he needs and early nap." The elf nodded.

Severus eyed them as they turned to head back to her room- "Oh, I nearly forgot, we are going to have to get you some clothes soon, but for now…" With a wave of his wand, Hermione nightgown was turned into a little sage smocked dress, a sash neatly tied behind her, and shiny Mary Janes. "Go," He said, "and no hot fudge sundaes."

She gave him a pouty face as they disappeared into her room.

He dressed and headed to classes.

The day passed as usual, for Severus. One more day and he would finally be rid of the blasted dunderheads for an entire month. All of the students were being sent home this year so they could renew the wards on the school (something that took place every ten years and required much of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall's time). Except for one, he remembered, and suddenly he had the desire to bang his head repeatedly on his desk. Instead, he headed to the Great Hall for dinner. The over-abundance of Christmas décor made him roll his eyes (and almost throw up a little).

He took 75 points from Gryffindor, 25 from Ravenclaw, and 10 from Hufflepuff on his way to dinner. That always made him feel better.

He sat down at the head table and surveyed the scene. His Slytherins were plotting something new to torment the golden trio… er... duo. The Ravenclaws were all reading as usual, the hufflepuffs were a quiet, boring group, and the Gryffindors were goofing off and enjoying their meal. Potter and the Weasel looked lost without their third, he thought.

"Severus, so good of you to join us, m'boy," said Albus as he scooped a big slab of chocolate pie onto his plate.

Severus snorted, as if he had any choice. The faculty was expected to eat in the Great Hall during term.

"How's the little one doing?" He asked.

"Fine." Severus replied, sipping his wine.

An owl fluttered in and landed in front of Albus, he read over the note and grimaced, passing it to Severus:

Dear Professor Dumbledore:

Thank you for the information regarding our daughter, Hermione, a most unfortunate event. After discussing it at great length, her mother and I have concluded that it would, indeed, be best for Hermione to remain at school during Christmas break. We do not have the time or inclination to be parents to a young child. We didn't want children sixteen years ago, and now that we are older, we cannot tend to a child now. We are both far too committed to take on that responsibility and already have plans for a Holiday in the Alps. Thank you for your offer and understanding. We are more than happy to fulfill any monetary or materialistic obligations. Please do keep us posted on her progress.

Sincerely,

The Grangers

He couldn't believe it! How could any parent be so cold? Everyone assumed he led such a terrible childhood, but actually, Severus had a very loving mother and father. He couldn't imagine how difficult it must be to have neither parent emotionally available. He tossed the letter on the table and took another sip of wine.

"How's your 'little problem'?" Asked Flitwick, with a wink.

"Just fine; I left her in the care of a house elf during my lessons today so I've not had to deal with her all day," he replied

"Ohhh can we see her?" Begged McGonagall, overhearing the conversation.

Severus rolled his eyes- "It's just Granger, Minerva. She's not REALLY a toddler." Seeing her face he added "YES, you may see her."

Just then, he heard a "Pop" and Dobby appeared frantically. "Professor sir, Winky asked Dobby to come tell you, the little miss is in a terrible state wanting to see you. Yous not been in to see her at all today the miss says that shes waited and waited and yous didn't go see her. She's rained all afternoon in her room but it didn't leave water anywheres and then she made a duck waddle around the room and lightening flashed and Winky don't like lightening, sir, and ..."Dobby babbled.

Severus took a glance around the Great Hall. Everything seemed in order.

"We'll visit you in a bit," said Minerva.

Severus swept out of the Great Hall to the High South Tower.

He opened the door to Hermione's room and sure enough, a duck waddled around quacking and rain poured over Hermione's head, but neither she nor the floor was wet. Her arms were wrapped around her bear and she looked terribly angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" He sneered.

Before he knew what happened, she leapt into his arms- either she used magic or she had a really amazing jump for a small child. She buried her head in his neck and cried and sniffed.

"I missed you, Mr. Meany-head." She said through her sniffs, holding on to him for dear life. "Never leave ever, ever, ever again!"

This was the sight that greeted Albus and Minerva as they walked up behind him.

"You left your door open, my dear," said Albus. "You must be careful about that- so unlike you," a sparkle in his eyes.

"Kiss Severus," said Hermione, holding her bear to both Albus and Minerva.

The gods hated him, he decided. He wanted to die right there.

"Oh Severus is a beautiful name for a bear, and what a beautiful bear he is" said Minerva with a big grin, giving a side glance to the real Severus.

"She named it. I had no say." He replied.

"Now what is that duck doing running around your room, Ms. Granger?" Asked Albus.

"I missed Mr. Meany-head." She replied, simply, as though it explained everything.

"Ah. I see. So you sent a duck running around, I quite understand. I believe I have done the same thing on occasion." He said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"You miss Mr. Meany-head too?" She asked.

"Always." He replied.

Severus grimaced, entirely uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going.

The little girl grinned as she buried her head in Snape's jet black hair with a big smile.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, please." She replied.

"Don't take that!" Exclaimed Severus, as he knocked her hand away from the candy. "Never take candy from someone- especially him! You don't know where it's been and you don't know what he's done to them!"

Before Albus could respond, Severus tightened his arm. The Dark lord was calling. Albus saw his face.

"You must go," said Albus.

Hermione's lip trembled. "Noo, I don't want you to." She grabbed on to him tighter. "Don't leave me, please! You just got here and I missed you, so! You can't go away!"

It took both Minerva and Albus to pry her off of him. She screamed and kicked at them, for a small child she had a lot of strength and sheer willpower that was certain. The rain poured down on them all, the wind picked up, and the damn duck kept nipping and quacking at everyone. Try as he may, Albus couldn't get rid of the weather, or the blasted duck. Severus was finally freed from her death-grip. He felt guilty that she was so beside herself with his departure. No one had ever been upset to see him go (actually that was usually the reaction when they saw him coming).

He returned just after midnight, exhausted and twitching from the Crustaceous curse. He entered his rooms, wanting nothing more than a cool shower and a firewhiskey. Albus greeted him as usual, to be filled in on the "meeting."

"He knew about Granger's accident, he saw it through Potter, he doesn't know about her powers, yet, but that's just a matter of time." He said. "He wants me to find out as much as I can about her. I have to have some news the next time I go back. I did not yet tell him that she was under my care."

They spoke about the ramifications of this, when the door opened and a little girl in a cream nightgown emerged. She ran and leapt into his arms. The duck waited near the door.

"She refused to sleep until she saw you." Minerva explained, as the little group walked back into the girl's room. Severus sat on the over stuffed chair, the child in his lap, refusing to be set down. He gave up and let her remain. "Albus and I tried everything to make the duck disappear, but he remains, and the child has grown quite fond of it. All children need a pet."

Severus grimaced, first the girl now the goose? Er Duck? What next? At least the Weasely kid took her cat to his house for the break. He couldn't handle that, too.

"You're hurt!" Said the child angrily. "Who did this to you?" She demanded. "Never mind, I'll make your boo-boo alllll better." She wrapped her little arms around his neck, and closed her eyes.

He was surprised to find that her mere presence stopped the pain and twitching from the curse- was she doing something or was it a psychological reaction?

Nothing surprised him, anymore. Not when it came to her. She was harboring many secrets and as much as he disliked the know-it-all, as much as he detested children, he found he enjoyed finding what little secrets were hidden within her.

The professors saw themselves out. Severus sat in front of her fireplace in the big overstuffed chair for a few moments, allowing the girl to sleep on his shoulder, the duck at his feet. Less than a week ago, if someone would have told him that he would've had a sixteen-year old- two year old, a nursery, and a duck, he would've sent them to St. Mungo's. Now, he felt like HE needed to go to St. Mungo's.


	5. The leaving feast and playing outside

Playing in the Snow

Hermione awoke late the next morning, exhausted from giving her professor so much healing and positive energy to undo the effects of the curse. She didn't know she had that power, but she could FEEL the pain ebbing away as she held on to him last night. She could also feel how terrible the pain was, but she didn't let on to that.

He had already left for the last day of classes. She sat under her reading tree with her duck (she decided to call him Sir Quacks-a-lot because well… he liked to quack a lot). She took a book from the pile and started reading- desperately searching for any answers to what was happening to her and some clues on her newly emerged healing power. She had so little time in her mature state of mind; she had to make good use of it. She also wanted to search for ways to help her professor with the whole Dark Lord thing.

Winky was sitting nearby, knitting socks and humming terribly out of tune. They spoke from time to time, Winky provided her with some insight to the house elf magic and their ways of healing. She also talked about how House Elves tracked their masters, so they could always pop up when the master called, no matter where he/she was. Hermione thought Winky was interesting. Winky adored the girl. They enjoyed spending time together.

Severus popped in just before the leaving feast. "Professor Dumbledore spoke with the students at lunch, today. They are aware of your current state. He requests you attend the Parting Feast in the Great Hall, tonight. He believes you should be with your friends." He said curtly, as though she was still his most loathed student, and wasn't in the form of a two year old who held on to him tightly the night before. She sighed.

With a wave of his wand, a short sage dress with a white collar appeared on her with matching bloomers peeking out from the bottom; the sash neatly tied in the back. Her ringlets bounced with each step. She followed him out; her Mary Janes pitter-pattered against the stone as she tried to keep up. When they reached the steps, he picked her up and carried her under his arm, as one would a book or a dog.

She frowned. 'What the bloody hell is up with this,' she wondered.

He promptly set her back on her feet at the bottom of the steps and led the way into the Great Hall.

A hush fell over the students as Hermione walked the main aisle. Her little shoes clicking against the cold stone was the only sound heard as she approached the Gryffindor table. Hermione ignored the silence, climbed onto the bench with a hand from Ginny, she looked at Harry and Ron. They all started laughing. .

"Love the dress," said Harry, teasingly, as he grabbed at the food. "It's … cute."

Hermione rolled her eyes, not telling them who created the dress, she stated, "It's much better than the one Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey created the first night," she said, adding, "Don't ask."

"Well, I love the fact that you don't have any blocks to pelt at us," said Ron, as he pulled one of the ringlets as far out as it would go and watched it spring back in to place.

"Er, yes. Sorry about that." Hermione tried hard not to laugh when she thought back to the scene of the flying blocks attacking the boys. "I suspected that's why you didn't visit me."

"Sorry, mate," said Ron. "They wouldn't let us, and with your boy cootie thing, we hardly thought you wanted us to be around.' He pulled her curl again, this time when it sprung back he said "Boing."

They laughed. She had really missed her friends.

"So, you wanna come to the Burrow for the Christmas? My mum would love to have you," said Ron, boinging her curl again.

"Thanks, but I need to stay here. I'm in a more precarious position than before, with Voldemort. Besides, Professor Snape has to try various antidotes, so I have to be nearby and accessible." She didn't want to tell them, but she liked the way things were going (minus the earlier incident). She liked being near him.

The boys didn't like it, but they saw the reasoning.

"Dumbledore told everyone about you at lunch," said Ron. "The Slytherins didn't look surprised." He was trying to untwist one of her curls.

"Voldemort knew already, so it probably spread around their circle quickly," replied Hermione, as she knocked his hand away.

"What?! Snape must've-" Ron said

Hermione interrupted- "Actually, he saw it through Harry. You HAVE to learn to close your mind, Harry." Said Hermione in her little girl voice, but in a very commanding way.

Harry's face fell. He felt terrible. He revealed his friend's weakness to their greatest enemy. He put her in more danger than she was already in, just by being his friend.

"He would've found out eventually," She said, seeing Harry's face. "He doesn't know about my powers, yet. But it's just a matter of time."

Ron made to grab her hair again, this time she grabbed his wrist in her little hand and gave him a most evil eye. "If you do that, one more time Ronald, you WILL regret it." She warned.

"Aw, come on Hermione, have a little fun, it's amusing the way it springs back like that." Ron said, pulling her curl 'just one last time.'

Hermione looked at his full glass of pumpkin juice and made it dump itself over his head. Everyone laughed.

"Now THAT is amusing," said Hermione and Ginny had to agree.

Soon after, the feast ended and everyone returned to their common rooms, full and happy.

Severus was called away again, so Minerva took Hermione up to her room and waited with her.

The girl looked sad. It was quite disheartening.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"What if...what if he doesn't come back?" Hermione asked.

"He always does, sometimes a bit worst for the wear, but he always returns," replied the woman.

"Does he usually get called this much?" She asked.

"I believe he-who-must-not-be-named is very interested in you, my dear." She replied.

"So he's going through all of this because of me?" She gasped. She was horrified. The man was being called away every evening, being tortured and subjected to Merlin only knew what, all because her stupid potion accident sent this bizarre strand of events in motion.

The ceiling opened up with thunder and lightening, the reading tree blew in the wind as the rain came pouring down on the girl. She curled up in a ball and cried. She hadn't really let it all out since the incident. She was feeling emotional to begin with and she hadn't been feeling well physically.

Minerva was taken aback. She had never experienced an indoor gale, much less one created by a child.

Severus stumbled in, he was bleeding and sore. The sight which his eyes fell upon shocked him- her power was building, that was for sure... or perhaps she was just losing control over her powers as her emotions ran amuck. Minerva walked over to tend to his wounds.

"Go to Dumbledore, tell him I'll be there shortly," he mumbled to her.

He turned his attentions to the child. He had no patience left. "Stop this at once," He barked. He was in no mood for her tantrum. "Get up off the ground, stop this tantrum and go to bed."

"I can help you feel better!" She cried as he backed out of the room. "Nooo, please, don't leave me alone."

He shut the door on her and she lay on the floor with her head on her Severus-bear, crying herself to sleep. The rain poured down.

That is how he found her the next morning, laying against the wall, curled into a ball, on the hard, cold stone floor. Her head was still on the bear, it was still raining lightly as she sniffled in her sleep. He picked her up and tucked her into the bed, then, he shut the door, letting her sleep.

She awoke just in time to see the other kids off to the station; her friends bid her a happy summer, looking at her with faces of pity.

"It won't be that bad," She said.

"We'll write." Said Ron.

"I'll miss you, both!" She held out her arms and they hugged her tightly.

"Sorry to break up this love fest," sneered Severus, "But the train will not wait and you will have a month's worth of detentions if you inconvenience anyone by missing it."

The boys left with the rest of the students. Hermione sighed; at least she could have a bit more freedom, now that the "big kids" were gone. They were especially cautious the past few days, they didn't know how the students would react to her and interact with her, so they thought it was better if she spent most of the time in her room. Now that they were out of the way, she could venture to the library and other parts of the castle.

She toddled to the front doors. "Just where do you think you are going?" Sneered Severus.

"Outside. I want to play outside." replied Hermione. The stress had sent her into her babyhood.

"You will NOT wander the grounds alone." He replied.

"You're quite right, Severus." Said Albus.

Severus smirked at the girl. Whatever sympathies he held earlier in the week had run dry. He was tired of her act. He was tired of her. He was tired of reporting to the Dark Lord every night because of her. He was just tired.

"You should also go play outside." He continued.

"I do not play. Besides, I have entirely too much to do, Headmaster. Now that the students have left, I can tend to our "little problem." Sneered Severus.

"Will you stop calling me that?" She said stomping her foot and grimacing.

"Would you rather I call you a BABY?" He asked, he was feeling quite grumpy and wanted to take it out on someone.

"I'm not a baby, you're a baby, you meany-head." She replied.

"She hasn't been outside in almost a week. Take her out. We will all join you." He replied.

The professors had a tradition of spending the day outside after the children left for the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione ran through the door, squealing and laughing a childlike laughter of sheer delight as she sunk down into the snow. Bubbles floated around her as she laughed. She got to the bottom of the hill, near the lake. This was the perfect spot. She threw her head back and spun around in circles with her arms out, letting the sun beat down on her and making herself dizzy until she finally fell in the snow. She lay there looking up at the clouds, getting her equilibrium and breath back. The wind nipped her nose and blew her hair gently.

The professors all watched with smiles, minus Severus. "Nothing is so pure as a child enjoying a sunny snow day," said Minerva as they watched the child toddle off across the grounds.

"She's not a child. How many times are we going to go through this?" Spat Severus. "She is the 16 year old Know-it-all, best friend of Harry Potter." He took off his robes and flung himself onto the ground, reclining on his elbows near the lake along with the others. He took out his large black snake, Noir, and allowed it to curl around his arm.

Madam Hooch was the first to see it- "Look!" She gasped.

The professors followed her line of vision to see a Unicorn herd approaching Hermione, who was kneeling on the ground with her hand outstretched. The unicorns lay beside her in the pure white snow, a golden calf, a white female, and the large black male. She appeared to be talking to them, and they appeared to be listening, responding, interacting, and enjoying one another's company.

They sat like that for who knows how long, the professors in awe and on alert, in case they needed to protect her and the child and unicorns interacting.

The herd rose and trotted back into the forest as Hermione turned her attentions to the lake. She toddled over and looked into the water. She stared into it for nearly five minutes before she looked over at the teachers.

Seeing lunch laid out on the blanket, she skipped over to the group.

"I wasn't aware you could converse with the unicorns, Ms. Granger." Said Albus.

"Me either." Replied Hermione. "But they're very nice. So are the mermaids. But some of the spiders are a bit rude." She said as she took a few bites of sandwich.

The professors raised their eyebrows as she began to make noises, "tss sppp siiiii sppptttt," and realized she was in deep conversation with the snake. Suddenly she burst out laughing and fell on her back.

The professors looked on in amazement, as neither snake nor girl remembered the others were there. Both seemed to be laughing at times and talking. The snake slithered off of Severus' arm and, having never gone to another human, not even one of his Slytherins, snaked up around her waist.

Severus wasn't sure he trusted Noir with the girl. But neither seemed afraid of the other, so they watched. Finally, it seemed the conversation was over, Hermione gave the snake a peck on his nose and the snake tickled her with his tongue before slithering back to his master.

"What was that about?" Asked Severus suspiciously.

"Your snake, Noir, is very funny, Silly-billy-goo-goo face." She replied sleepily.

"I abhor that name." He replied. "What was so funny about my snake?" He added.

"He had some funny stories about you, he promised me he would visit me, too." She said as she took a nibble of her cookie. "He also doesn't care for the cold and snow very much."

Severus allowed the snake to climb back into the warmth of his robes.

"Why were you so mean last night and today?" She asked, with a child's bluntness.

"I know not what you mean." He replied. "It's getting dark, your nose is too red, you're icy cold. It's time to go in." He continued, brushing her off. She was going to return to that 16 year old know-it-all student and he would become the bat of the dungeons again, he was keeping his distance. It was better this way.

"Well, this has certainly been an enlightening day." Said Albus dusk set in and the faculty made their way back to the castle with the little girl skipping in their wake.

"Hmph, you COULD say that." Said Minerva. "On top of being less than three feet tall with a brain capacity of a genius and magical powers to mimic Merlin himself, now we find out the girl can talk to animals of all sorts. This is getting more complicated and confusing."

"Ms. Granger has certainly kept some secrets from us," Said Flitwick.

"I truly believe she didn't know she could talk to animals, whether they didn't trust her before and do now because of her innocent stature, or whether this is a new development, I cannot say." Said Albus.


	6. Bedtime Struggles

Author's note: Nope, don't own it. Still just playing a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

Severus spent several hours working in the lab, leaving the child to play in her room. He hadn't gotten to the point of brewing a potion yet. He was still in his research phase, pouring through books and taking notes, writing out possibilities and scratching them out. He was deeply engrossed in one of particular potions books when he realized, he never asked her what she thought went wrong with the potion. She was, after all, the creator, and she was a know-it-all. It was quite possible she knew where she erred. That would greatly help him in creating an antidote.

He placed his book down and walked through his rooms. He opened the door to her room and his jaw fell open. Sir-Quacks-a-lot was laying in front of the fireplace, looking a bit ruffled and apprehensive (if that was possible for a duck), as Hermione zoomed around the room.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" She yipped as she soared through the air on her rocking horse. A line of stuffed toys trailed behind her and muggle music played from … well he wasn't sure WHERE it was coming from. But that was definitely NOT wizard music.

Severus ducked just in time as Hermione came swooshing over him, lost in her own little world and oblivious to his presence. The duck quacked at him, he was certain it said "Touché."

He just stood there for a minute, his mouth was opened. Several things passed through his mind: How the bloody hell did she do that? It sorta looked fun… he didn't think that was what Minerva had in mind when she ordered the rocking horse…it kinda looked dangerous… oh crap, I'm the adult in-charge, her injury is on my hands! And where WAS that blasted music coming from- he kind of liked it.

He snapped to action, "Stop that this instant!" He screamed, startling the child and causing her to lose concentration. The rocking horse returned to the ground. Sir Quacks-a-lot ruffled his feathers and seemed to relax in front of the fireplace. "What do you think you're doing?!" He roared.

"Bucky thought it would be fun to fly." She said, simply.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Never listen to a rocking horse." He replied, not believing he was having this conversation.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they are unintelligent and mischievous," he replied.

"Why?" She asked.

Bloody hell. Not this again. He stared at her. There had to be a better way to get rid of the damn "Whys?"

"Because I'm the boss and I said so." He said in an authoritative tone.

She giggled, "Ok, Mr. Meany-head, if you say so."

Was she just being sarcastic to him? He couldn't tell.

"Did you come to play?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No, I am working. I came to ask you a question, Ms. Granger."

"Me first!" She said, "Why do you always say 'Ms. Granger?' That's my mummy's name but she's not here. She's never around." She lowered her eyes to the ground.

He looked at her blankly; he supposed it wasn't normal for people to call toddlers by their last names. "Well what SHOULD I call you?" He asked.

"Hermione." She replied

"Alright, Hermione," he said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She replied and giggled. He tried to make sense of what she had just say. He gave up and continued.

"Indeed, Hermione." He replied, "do you remember what went wrong with your potion, do you remember adding or omitting anything?"

"What's omitting?" She asked.

"It means to leave out… did you forget to put something in your potion?" He asked.

"What potion, Mr. Meany-Head?" She asked.

"The potion that made you little, remember?" He replied, patiently.

"I'm not little." She replied.

"You are smaller than you were when you entered my classroom the day the potion exploded." He said.

"Oooo a potion exploded?" She asked. "Did it go BOOM!?"

The duck quacked. Severus rubbed his temples. This was getting no where fast. He would have to wait until she was back in a stable mind, if that ever happened.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"Can't sleep, decided to play." She replied.

"Well, in order to sleep, you need to lie down in bed." He told her.

"Well DUH." She answered. "I tried that, but I got bored."

"You got bored? You were supposed to be bored, it makes you go to sleep." He picked her up and placed her in bed.

She got up and hopped out of the bed. He picked her up and placed her back in bed. She got out again. He looked at her. She looked at him. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips and raised both of her eyebrows. They stared at each other. The duck quacked. Neither blinked.

"Get. In. Bed." He said.

"No." She replied grumpily.

He picked her up and put her in bed. She got out and stood on the ground. What the bloody hell was he to do?! He remembered his old Muggle's studies professor explaining something called duct tape, and wished dearly he had kept the roll each student had been given to experiment. He thought this looked like a good opportunity to put it to use- he wondered vaguely if even duct tape would keep her in bed.

"Get… IN…. BED!" He said, losing his temper.

"NO! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She said running to her loft, where he could reach her.

He walked over to the fireplace. The duck watched interestedly. He threw some powder into the flames and stuck his head in,

"ALBUS!" He shouted, interrupting the headmaster's nightly cup of warm coco.

"Severus, is everything alright?" The older man asked.

"No. She won't… I can't… I hate children!" He bellowed.

She walked up behind him and hit him on the bum. He turned around positively SHOCKED and appalled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He screamed.

"You said the "h" word." She said.

"I did NOT say HELL!" She spanked him again.

"You just said the H-E double hockey stick word. But before you said HATE, that's even worst." She replied.

What the bloody hell was a hockey stick, he wondered momentarily. He didn't say anything about sticks.

"I quite agree, my dear," Said Albus, dusting off soot from his robes, as he stepped through the fireplace. "Hate is a terrible word. But we mustn't hit people. That is a very bad thing indeed."

"Yes sir." She replied, a bit guiltily.

Severus narrowed his eyes. The little chit, brat, bloody Gryffindor, know-it-all… Oh hell, this was a two-year-old. He was having a quarrel with a two year old. What had gotten in to him!? But she wasn't two, she was sixteen… right? He was so confused.

"Now what's the problem my dears?" He asked.

"He's being a Meany-head." She screamed at the same time he yelled

"She won't go to bed!" The duck quacked.

"Ah, I see. Well, this is about the time that all little girls have to go to sleep," said Albus, softly. "Your Severus-Bear looks awfully tired, and you know, Severus-Bear cannot sleep without you by his side."

Severus cringed every time the older man said "Severus-Bear." It was just unnatural anf if the other death eaters ever heard of this, his butt would be barbequed.

She looked apprehensively. He picked her up and placed her in bed, tucking her in. Severus snorted- like that was going to work.

The girl scooted in and grabbed the bear, stroking its face with her hand and whispering soothing words. Severus' jaw fell open. He had just tucked her in. Brat.

"There now, that's a good girl, take care of your Severus-Bear," Said Albus as he darkened the room.

He nodded to the duck, who gave a small, quick "quack" as they left the room.

"Anything else, Severus?" Asked Albus.

He gave the older man the evil eye.

"Patience and creativity are the keys to raising children. You would be wise to remember that," said Albus leaving the rooms.

He waited until Albus had closed the door and returned to the child's room, cracking the door slowly and quietly and peeking inside. Sure enough, Hermione was still in her bed, tucked in tightly. He shut the door with a click.

For the love of Merlin, this wasn't as easy as it looked. He wondered if all children were this challenging. He only saw the pre-teens and teens, not the babies or toddlers of their world. He needed to get to Diagon Alley and pick up some books on the Toddler years. Perhaps a child psychology book, something that would tell him what to say every time the darn little thing asked, so innocently "Why?"


	7. Diagon Alley

At breakfast the next morning, Severus asked if anyone could watch Hermione while he picked up some new potion ingredients in Diagon Alley.

"Wonderful, idea, a trip to Diagon Alley," commented Albus, "you must take the child with you so you can get her some new clothes."

"No, I'm not taking her with me; I have far too much to do." Replied Severus, tartly. He was NOT going to be seen in town with a toddler. His entire reputation would be ruined.

"I wanna go!" said Hermione.

"No." He replied simply.

"Ah," smirked Minerva. "He can handle her in the safety of the castle, but the big old bat's afraid of taking the ickle girl in public, afraid she's too much for him to handle."

"You lack subtlety, woman," he replied.

"That I may, but you admit I'm right?" She asked.

"Of course I could handle her in public," He replied.

"I'm right here, you know." She said with a pout.

"What are you afraid of?" Pried Poppy.

He knew what they were doing. He was going to ignore them.

"I'm not afraid of anything, I can handle the little imp, thank you." He replied.

"Hey, who' you calling an imp?" She asked, and much to her dismay, she was completely ignored as Minerva and Severus continued their exchange.

"You really need to work on your taunts, Minerva. Really, they're pathetic. I suspect she could do better." He said gesturing to Hermione.

"I'm offended." Hermione replied… if I could only remember what offended meant…she thought.

"For your information, I considered taking her until you two started pestering me. Now I'm not going to." He said.

"Severus, I believe hanging out with a toddler has rubbed off on you." Minerva shot back.

"I'm still here." Said Hermione.

"She needs clothes, Severus, and necessities." Pointed out Albus.

"HA!" Said Hermione.

"Well, if he can't handle her, I suppose we'll just have to go with him" Said Minerva.

"Fine! Fine! I'll take her, you bloody Gryffindors." There was no way in Merlin's wizarding world that he was traipsing through town with Minerva, Poppy, Albus, and the kid. Moreover, there was NO WAY they could know he was going for a book on toddlers.

Albus' eyes sparkled. "Don't forget to take her something to munch on while you shop, children get hungry."

"And something to drink," chimed in Minerva.

"It's going to be cold out there, bundle her up properly," advised Flitwick.

"Be sure to bring sunblock, the skin on her face is so sensitive." Said Poppy, handing him a tube of what he assumed was sun block ('why would anyone want to block sun?' He wondered).

"And don't forget.." started Minerva, before Severus interrupted.

"I believe I can take care of the child in town, Minerva." Said Severus, impatiently.

"Come," he said to Hermione, "we're leaving in 20 minutes, and there are some things we must prepare, apparently."

He transfigured her nightgown into an dark green velvet dress with little snakes smocked across the front. With another flick of his wand, a dark green coat, scarf and beret-type had appeared on her.

"A little overboard on the green, no?" She frowned.

He smirked. He would show Minerva. He could do this. No big deal. He packed a bag with some pumpkin juice, a sandwich, a few cookies, and some sunblock. He shrunk everything and stuck it in his pocket. When he turned around, she was standing there, waiting for him, holding none other than her blasted bear.

"You cannot bring that." He told her.

"I have to. He'll cry." She replied.

"Let him cry, then. You will lose it and you won't get another one." He said.

"I won't lose him, he's my Severus bear and I'm not going without him." She said.

"Then you're not going." He replied.

"I WANT MY SEVERUS BEAR!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He looked at his watch; they were getting a late start. He wanted to be gone a half hour ago. It took longer than he thought was necessary to get her and her things ready.

"Fine, take the damn bear." He said, angrily. "But if you lose it, it's gone forever."

She smiled and hugged her bear.

They set off for town.

"Ten galleons says it's a catastrophe." Said Minerva.

"I'll raise that to 20 that he loses her." Said Poppy.

"He interrupted my warning to remember to hold her hand." Added Minerva with a sniff.

"Now, now, let us not wish our colleague ill in his little endeavor." Said Albus, smiling. "this will certainly be a learning experience."

Things started out well enough. Severus led the girl through the streets, holding onto her teddy bear. It was easy really, she just followed along, he could even deny they were together if it came to that.

First stop was to get her some clothing. They went into a children's shop. The shop keeper fussed over how precious she was and small she was. She took her measurements and appeared a few minutes later with several styles in her size. Severus picked ten dresses, under things, a few night clothes, and some footy pajamas.

Hermione spotted some duck slippers, "Oooo I want these slippies!" She said, excitedly trying them on. They fit her feet perfectly.

"Oh aren't those just adorable?" The woman asked Severus. "They're a special kiddie novelty from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

Hermione put her feet on the ground and ran up to Severus. She was surprised and delighted to find the slippers quacked each time she stepped on them. Severus was disgusted. Those were going to drive him nuts. But she looked at him with those big brown eyes and the shopkeeper was standing right there watching the entire thing unfold. So he agreed.

The slippers went into the bag along with the rest of the items. They walked back onto the street. "Ohh, I wanna go to the pet shop!" She squealed.

"Not now." He replied.

"Pweaseee?" She asked.

"We've too many things to do, come along." He replied.

Then, it happened. He ran into the one person he did not want to run into. Lucius Malfoy. It was too late. The blond haired man had seen them and was quickly approaching. Hermione was looking into the window of a toy shop.

"Oh my, Severus, who is this beautiful child?" The blonde man asked, fingering her ringlets. He did love children. He always wanted a daughter, but his wife couldn't have any more children. She may have been a mudblood, but that could be easily forgotten once she was reared in a real wizarding home.

"Ohhhh your hair is shiny, it's pretty," Said Hermione, with her childlike candor.

"You know very well who this is," Replied Severus.

"She is a beautiful child." Lucius replied. "How are you making out with the new role of guardian?" He asked.

"Just fine," Replied Severus defensively, "it's a cup of tea."

Lucius smirked. Severus would never admit anything was difficult. "We had a house elf tend to Draco, constantly into mischief as a toddler." He said.

"Well, we best be off," said Severus, pulling Hermione along with him.

"I didn't get to introduce him to my Severus-Bear." She complained.

"Thank Merlin." He said.

They ran into the book shop where he purchased several books: "_Raising a magical toddler," "Tricks and Spells to Deal with Childhood Issues and Difficulties," "Coping with the Terrible Twos_" and a few others that seemed applicable.

Next, it was onto The Simmer and Stir, to stock up on potion ingredients. He walked in the door and began looking around, concentrating on exactly what he needed and how much. Twenty minutes later, the sales clerk was wrapping up his selections. But something felt wrong, he felt like he was forgetting something. He mentally went through his ingredient list. No, he got everything. What was he missing? Oh dear Merlin! The child- she must've wandered off! And Malfoy was out. Oh the heavens really did hate him.

He searched around the store. She wasn't there. He told the clerk he would return for his items as he dashed out of the shop and looked around. Where would she have wandered to? He ran into the Magical Animal Shop. Birds and snakes all stared out as he searched the aisles. The storekeeper asked if he was looking for something in particular.

Severus was NOT going to let on that he lost a small child. He turned and walked out of the shop.

He searched in the toy shop across the street and the candy store. No lost girl. Perhaps she went back to the bookstore, where they last were together. He ran back to the book store, and there was Hermione, sitting on the counter holding her bear with a very distraught look on her face.

"How dare you wander off!" He said angrily but relieved that the girl was alright.

"You forgot me." She said.

"I most certainly did NOT." He replied.

"Actually sir, you did.' Replied the woman behind the counter with a small smile.

Hermione sniffed. "You FORGOT me!" She looked at him with her big eyes, "I thought you were gone forever. I was sad and scared." Her lower lip started to tremble.

He thanked the woman for tending to her and picked her up off the counter. He wasn't putting her back down, that was for sure.

He returned to pick up the ingredients and then decided it was time to return to Hogwarts.

When they returned to the castle, Hermione dashed into the Great Hall, as the other professors were taking their dinner.

"How was your day, my dear?" Asked Albus.

"First we got my lots of stuff and I got duck slippies that really quack and then we met a man with pretty, shiny, white hair and a funny stick and then we went to a book store and Mr. Meany-Head FORGOT me. I was so scared and the shop lady was really nice and gave me some candy and she gave me a new book that I can keep." Hermione said in one breath.

"YOU FORGOT HER?!" Clucked Poppy.

"I misplaced her." Corrected Severus.

"He forgot me." Said Hermione.

"How could you forget a child!?" Asked Minerva

He ignored her.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU PUT SUNBLOCK ON HER! LOOK AT HER! SHE'S BARBEQUED!" Fussed Poppy.

"Woman, you told me to BRING sunblock, which I did. I have no experience with this SUN Block. How was I supposed to know you apply it to the person? I've never used such a thing." He retorted.

"That's because you're rarely in the sun you ole' bat." She replied.

"Oh you poor dear, that's really going to HURT." She said, giving Severus the evil eye and making him feel a wee bit guilty for hurting her.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing and apply some cooling charms." Continued Poppy, taking the little girls hand and leading her away.

Minerva smirked. "I can't believe you forgot her."

"MISPLACED!" He corrected her, frustrated.

"I'm going to work on this bloody antidote." He said, as he swooshed out of the Great Hall.


	8. Running Away

Running Away

"Play with me!" She demanded.

"I'm busy," He replied. This had been going on for thirty minutes. He was trying to concentrate on the blasted antidote, or a potential blasted antidote. But her little bantering and pleadings had thrown his concentration completely off- something that never happened. He knew the potion was useless. He cleared it with a wave of his wand and stalked off to his quarters. He poured a big glass of firewhiskey and threw himself in his favorite chair. He rubbed his temples.

She started singing and dancing around. "This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends… some people… started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll keep singing if forever just because… This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends… some people… started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll keep singing if forever just because… This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends… some people… started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll keep singing if forever just because…"

This damn song just repeated over and bloody Merlin's balls over.

This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends… some people… started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll keep singing if forever just because…

"STOP!" He roared.

"Why?" She asked.

He really needed to read some of those books.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He screamed.

"NO!" She said.

"I SAID I DON"T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He was beginning to turn a nasty shade of purple.

"You don't love me anymore?" She asked.

"LOVE YOU?! I NEVER EVEN LIKED YOU! I GOT STUCK WITH YOU BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WAS ABLE OR WILLING TO TAKE YOU!" You shouted, regretting what he said but just trying to get rid of her. "GO TO YOUR ROOM, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, TONIGHT!" He continued.

He heard the sound of the door shut softly. Peace at last. He felt a tinge of guilt, but the firewhiskey quickly got him over that.

She was hurt, embarrassed, and angry. He didn't love her. He didn't even like her. Tears poured down her little cheeks.

"I've got to get out of here," she thought. Humiliation making the bile rise in her throat.

She wasn't thinking clearly, quickly switching from adult to child thoughts, the child-like mentality was fighting to take over and was clearly winning.

She picked up Severus-Bear and peeked out of her room. He was sleeping soundly. She snuck passed him and walked right out of the room. She knew the wards didn't register her, being so small, she slipped right under them. She ran down the creepy corridor and made her way down to the dungeons, to a largely-unknown, rarely used corridor that let to a tunnel which led outside.

She made it. She breathed a deep sigh of relief as she hid in behind a stone. Now what? She wondered. It was freezing, she was in her nightgown, and it was rather late at night. She was frightened, but she wouldn't go back. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of NEEDING him. She didn't need him; she could do fine on her own. It started raining. Bloody wonderful, she thought.

She could seek cover from the hard snow fall in the forest, but that meant a long walk down a big hill with lots of hard rocks. She decided to take the risk. She knew she had to lay low, she was surprised Dumbledore didn't already know she was out of the castle. She kept close to the ground, hiding behind boulders and trees until finally she reached the steep decline. She began to carefully navigate the rocks, but it was difficult, the ice and snow made them slippery and before she knew what had happened, her foot slipped and she took a nasty spill, landing with a 'thud' and an 'oomph' at the bottom.

She stared up at the ominous clouds. Everything hurt. Her head hurt, but her legs were really hurt. She knew her right ankle was broken; it was quite possible her left one was too. She forced herself up, pain turned to numbness as she made the rest of the way into the safety of the forest.

Baby Hermione took over from here, crying in pain and fright, she collapsed on the dirty slushy snow covered the forest floor. She laid her head down on her now dirty bear, and fell into the comfortable darkness that took her away from her mental anguish and physical pain.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Severus awoke, feeling better than he had earlier in the evening. He felt guilty for his outburst and decided to look in on the child before going to sleep. He peeked in the door and what he saw, or rather didn't see, alarmed him. Her bed was made, there was no sign of her or her damn teddy bear. He searched her loft, under her bed, and every little nook and cranny a small child could possibly fit in. She wasn't there.

It was really late, but he didn't think twice. He ran to the headmaster's office, shouting "GUMMI BEARS," to the gargoyle. He didn't even wait for the steps to take him up to the headmaster's door, he ran up the steps and flung opened the door.

"Hello, Severus, what brings you to this neck of the woods at this hour?" Inquired Dumbledore.

"She's gone." He said.

"Who's gone?" He asked.

Severus went into all of the gory details of his story.

"Search for her outside, Severus, I'll get Poppy, Minerva, and Filius to check the castle with some house elves, we'll send news if we find her," Albus said quickly.

Severus ran outside into the snow, pulling his cloak tighter around him. Surely a small child couldn't be outside. The headmaster must've figured it was better for someone else to find her rather than the one who caused her to run away. He was disturbed at how disturbed he was at her disappearance. He was even more disturbed that it was his fault.

He looked down at the ground as he walked, not paying attention to the freezing snow and the howling wind. Suddenly, he ran across little footprints in the snow! She had been this way, the prints headed in the opposite direction. He turned and retraced his steps, following the footprints to the steep path that led to the forbidden forest. She wouldn't. He thought. She couldn't, he thought. There is no way she could've made it down that steep decline. He began carefully climbing down, letting out a sigh of relief when his foot finally touched the earth at the bottom. It was certainly slippery.

He looked around for the little footprints, if there had been any, they were hidden beneath the freshly fallen snow. Perhaps she hadn't come down this way after all, he was getting ready to being his ascent back to the top when he saw a white unicorn out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't natural for unicorns to be awake in the dead of night, and they rarely emerged from the safety of the forest. He thought back to the day when Hermione had befriended the unicorns. Perhaps this one was trying to show him where she was? That was preposterous.

However, his gut told him to walk towards the unicorn, and he did. The unicorn didn't flee. It actually began walking towards the dark man. He began to walk faster, his heart was pounding. He neared the unicorn and it headed slowly back into the forest, turning its head to see if Severus was following. It walked slowly, waiting for Severus to catch up.

They entered the forest, Severus lit his wand, moving slowly, carefully, and on guard for any sound.

The unicorn continued to lead him, off the main path, winding through the trees to a small clearing where many animals had gathered. There in the middle was the little girl, her white nightgown soaked and covered in muddy snow and blood.

BLOOD?! Oh Merlin! He rushed to her side, her eyes were closed. It looked like she was dead. She was frozen, hypothermia had set in. He was frantic, he took a few simple readings on her, thankful he had taken medi-wizardry 101 in Uni. She was alive, but her right leg was severely broken and her left was fractured. Blood seeped through a large wound on her head. She was bruised.

The animals looked on as he scooped her up and wrapped her in his cloak. He nodded to the unicorn and thanked her, shocked when the unicorn nodded back to him.

He sent a message back up to the castle, an owl was happy to help out.

Slowly, he carried the girl back up to the castle. He was met at the doors by the other professors and mediwitch.

She took the girl from him and quickly proceeded to the hospital wing, the other professors followed closely behind.

Albus held Severus back for a moment, "We all make mistakes, my boy." He said, seeing Severus' distraught, guilt-ridden face. "We all lose our temper. You cared enough about the child, the unicorn sensed it." He continued. "Unicorns rarely interact with people, and only acknowledge or befriend those with the purest intentions." Severus had to snort at that. He was a dark man with a dark past. They must've confused him with someone else.

Albus continued, "They did not confuse you with another person, Severus. Unicorns can see into your heart and soul. You love her and they accepted that. Anyone with anything less than pure intentions and true love who tried to remove the child from the clearing tonight would've faced a terrible ordeal, indeed. The wrath of a forest full of animals protecting a pure one is a nasty sight indeed."

Severus sat down in a chair watching Poppy tend to the girl.

"You know what you must do, Severus." Albus said simply.

He handed the man the teddy bear, where it came from Severus didn't know. He knew the headmaster was not carrying the wet, dirty bear a minute earlier. He cleaned the bear and approached her bed.

She was bruised and Poppy was trying to clean up the open wounds.

"She's quite banged up, but no lasting damage." Poppy said softly.

Guilt washed over him as he looked at the small, broken child.

"I'm healing her bruises and cuts, the minor concussion will cause a bit of a headache so I'm giving her a pain relieving draft." She continued. "She'll be alright, Severus. Stop looking like she's dying."

The little girl opened her eyes a bit, "Hermione, dear," Said Poppy, "You're alright. You're safe now, child."

The witch looked at Severus and nodded to him as she left the screened area.

Hermione saw him and hid under the sheet. He pulled it back. There were a million things he wanted to say, but didn't know how. So he grabbed her into his arms and just held her tightly.

She cried into him, holding on for dear life as he rubbed her back and soothed her. When she was all cried out, he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said.

"Me too!" She whispered. "I love you! I never want to leave you ever again!" She said.

"Me too." He replied simply.

"I am going to give you some skelegrow," Said Poppy, peeking in from around the screen. "This is going to hurt quite a bit, but it will make your legs better. I'm also going to give you a sleeping draught so you will sleep through the pain." The little girl bravely nodded as she climbed back into the bed.

Severus sat vigil at her bedside all night, he watched her sleep as she held on tightly to her teddy bear. The next morning, she woke up none-worst for the wear.


	9. Dragon Pox!

I love you guys for reviewing! I just want to let you know, I'm not sure where this is going yet. My characters and my readers are sort of telling me what to do. I'm just writing it out. Do you think Hermione should stay with Sev as her guardian? Should she have to grow up all over again? Or, should she return to her normal state? If so, should she and Sev get together (or would that be too weird?) Give me your imput. I'm also trying to get poor Sevvie-poo a good, wide ranging experience of childhood issues that arise, so feel free to send those ideas too. :D

* * *

When Severus returned from the Dark Lord's meeting, he heard a rather large to-do coming from Hermione's room. He opened the door to find a very distraught Hermione, a large rain cloud pouring water over a very unhappy Minerva, a duck running quacking loudly, and Albus smiling as he watched the scene popping lemon drops from his box of Lemoniest Lemony Lemon Drops.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin…" Severus started, unable to finish his question. He ran his hand through his hair. He had half a mind to just close the door, leave these nutty people to whatever the hell they were doing, and collapse on the sofa. He was exhausted (mentally and physically) from his last meeting. But he couldn't tear his eyes off of the scene.

Minerva constantly questioned his childrearing abilities, and from the look of the scene, the two year old had gotten the better of her head of house.

"Care for a lemon drop?" Asked Albus without taking his eyes off the scene.

"No, I'm good. How long has this been going on?" Severus asked, nonchalantly.

"Oh, about two hours. She awoke only twenty minutes after you left, quite horrified that you were gone and Minerva was in your place. She asked where you went, Minerva tried to lie- she was always terrible at lying, not as bad as her taste in clothes, but deceit was never Min's strength. The child saw clear through her lie, and knew where you went…she became hysterical at your departure and pending danger… and well, did this. It is quite interesting, the way the duck seems to fuss at Minerva, as though Minerva isn't responding properly." He said.

"Yes, that duck does have quite an opinion." Said Severus, as they watched the duck quack angrily and fluff out its feathers.

"Quite dramatic," noted Dumbledore.

Hermione caught a glimpse of Severus out of the corner of her eye. Just like that, the rain stopped, the wind died down and Hermione ran to the man.

"SEVIEEE" She screamed. "I thought you would never come back from that bad, bad man."

She grabbed him tight, he thought she was going to strangle him. Picked that up from Molly, he supposed.

"I'm back," he confirmed. "Now it is time for you, your bear, and your duck to go to sleep." He placed her back in bed.

"Good night." She said simply.

"Good night." He replied.

Minerva looked like she was going to kill someone. The duck sat in front of the fireplace with its eyebrow cocked.

"Does that duck look like he's sneering at me, or is it just me?" Minerva asked.

The duck quacked. The two men just exchanged glances and laughed, well, Severus smirked, Albus laughed.

Later that night, he awoke in his bed to a little tap on his hand and a quack nearby. It was still dark outside. He was exhausted. He opened one eye. It was her, of course. He closed it, pretending to still be asleep. She tapped harder and he opened both eyes. The sun hadn't begun to rise. It had to be well after midnight.

"What? What is it? You had a bad dream; you want a cup of milk; what do you want? And it better not be that your bear was frightened." He said grumpily, recalling the first time she woke him up.

She sniffed, "I don't feeeel goooood." She cried.

He rubbed his eyes. Bloody hell of all hells, the heavens hated him. He lit a candle and looked at her properly. She was whiter than some of the ghosts. He placed a hand to her forehead- she was burning up! He had potions to treat everything, but he didn't know what she had and he was still groggy from the rude awakening. He tried to shake himself awake.

"What's the matter?" He asked, "What hurts? It's not your stomach is it? You're not going to throw up are you?" He sprang up from the bed and threw on his robe. He looked down; she had nothing on her feet. The floors were icy cold. He scooped her up and headed to the infirmary. She was almost too hot to hold. The heat seemed to radiate off of her and she fell limply on his shoulder.

"POPPY!" He bellowed "POPPY GET OUT HERE!" He screamed again more panicky.

Poppy came running out of her quarters, half dressed with rollers still in her hair, at such speed that her socks caused her to skate across the hospital wing floor. Hermione giggled as the mediwitch got her bearings.

"Severus Snape, WHAT is the MEANING of this?! It better be good or else I'm going hex you in to next Tuesday, you bat." She fussed.

Then she saw Hermione. "What ever is the matter, dear," she asked, softening her voice and taking her from Severus' arms. "Oh my! You're burning up! Severus, she's burning up!" She carried her over to a bed and sat her on it as she started casting diagnostic spells.

"Yes I gathered that much." Replied Severus.

Her little brows furrowed, "My throat hurts, and I'm hot and I'm cold too, and it looks like I've got lots of ant bites, they itch like mad and I don't feeeeel gooood."

"Oh dear," exclaimed the woman, and Severus was by her side in a heart beat.

"What? What is it?" He asked nervously. He was disgusted at his own behavior, like a doting parent. But what if he had done something to make her ill? What if there was something he didn't do that caused her to become ill?

His worry only went so far…If she started puking he was leaving. Few people knew it, but Severus Snape did NOT do well with vomit.

"Ms. Granger has Dragon Pox." She replied.

'Whew,' he thought. 'At least it isn't a stomach condition. Definitely couldn't handle that. Dragon pox?! Dragon pox!? This was NOT good, not good at ALL. Dragon Pox.' It kept running through his head. He could NOT handle a sick child. He especially couldn't handle a sick child with itchy spots.

"She was outside, couldn't it be bug bites?" He asked, hopefully.

She pulled up the girls nightgown to reveal hundreds of spots, "Does this look like bug bites, Severus?" The mediwitch asked.

"Perhaps the spiders decided to…" He started.

"No." Said The mediwitch, not even allowing him to finish that sentence.

She was coated. She scratched; the mediwitch slapped her hand away.

"Don't itch." Poppy told the child.

"I can't not itch," she said, "they itch."

"Well don't scratch, then." She replied, tartly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, bright green gooey stuff will squirt out all over," Replied Pomfrey.

"Cooool!" said Hermione, picking at one as Severus felt his stomach turn.

"That's disgusting, Poppy." He said.

"It's true." Said the witch. "Just part of Dragon Pox."

"Don't PICK OR SCRATCH." Said the witch.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because, it will scar." She said.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because that's what happens when you pick or scratch." Replied the witch.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I said so, and if you ask again, a big goo-eating, hairy monster will come and gobble you up."

Hermione's eyes got wide and she shut up as she looked nervously around the room. Severus made a note, he had to remember that one.

Severus sighed. "So you'll take care of her, then, until she's better… do keep me informed of her progress, will you?"

Poppy laughed. "Oh no, Severus, She's yours. The headmaster didn't see the rest of us as suitable guardians when she was well, he certainly wouldn't allow us to tend to her while she was ill. She needs her Mr. Meany-Head."

"You are evil, woman." Severus replied.

"Oh stop, you flatter me so." She replied, handing him a bag of stuff. "This is a potion to reduce the fever, sometimes children become fussy when they run fever…" She put her hand to his forehead. "No, you're normal. Wonder what your excuse is. Anyway, this potion is taken four times a day, this red one is poured into her bath at night, this pink one is taken twice a day, this blue one is rubbed on just before bed…Severus? Severus Snape are you listening to me?"

He was too busy cursing every entity out there to listen to whatever the mediwitch was babbling about. Potions. He knew potions. He created these potions. He wanted to stick these potions up someone's-

"Severus, are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Of course, Poppy," he replied.

"Now, if you cannot handle it, if it's too much and you need assistance, I'm SURE one of the professors- Perhaps Flithwick, would be happy to assist you" added Poppy, mentally smirking.

"I am a fully capable potions master and adult wizard. I am certainly able to tend to a few itchy spots on a two year old!" Sneered Severus, clearly insulted. "I do NOT need help from FLITWICK or any of the others."

He picked up the itchy child and swung her onto his hip. With that, he strode out the Hospital ward. Poppy smirked. 'I so should've been a Slytherin.' She thought.


	10. Dragon Pox Sucks

News traveled quickly among the faculty and staff, and by breakfast the next morning, everyone in the castle (and outside of the castle) knew about Hermione's Dragon Pox.

Severus and Hermione had a very sleepless night. By the time they returned to Severus' quarters, Hermione had started whining. He managed to get her into a cool bath and apply all of the various lotions and potions. She was fussy, and just not a very happy little witch.

Severus felt bad for the girl; the marks seemed to itch and they caused her so much discomfort. That sympathy ebbed away quite quickly after the second pock popped, squirting a bright green liquid across the bathroom.

"COOOOL!" Hermione exclaimed when the first pock popped. It made a "pop" sound and the bright green liquid squirted out. The duck ducked right in time, before getting squirted with the green puss. It quacked angrily and ruffled its feathers.

Severus ran to the toilet and threw up. He didn't have the stomach for this. Blood was no problem, fowl smells didn't bother the potion's master, but vomit and green squirting Dragon Pox were way out of his happy place.

Aside from the really nasty consequence of popping the pock, Poppy would probably do something really awful to him for allowing her to scar herself.

He knew he had to make sure her little fingernails were dull, so they wouldn't cause anymore harm. So, after a long struggle (and a lot of quacking that sounded like laughing), he managed to pin and hold the squirming witch between his knees while he cut her finger nails. Then, just for good measure, he charmed oven mittens onto her hands, so she couldn't remove them, and applied a good deal of duct tape just for good measure.

The duck looked skeptical. Severus looked exhausted but proud of his accomplishment.

The oven mittens sent her into a temper tantrum. She didn't like them at all. She made it rain, she made it snow (the duck really didn't like that), she screamed, she stomped, she cried, she tried to bite him (the duck watched in amusement at that), she begged, she called him names, she threatened him (she was actually more frightening than the Dark Lord), she climbed into her tree house and wouldn't come out (Severus thought that was an improvement), and tried everything to get the mittens off. The girl did everything but breathe fire. After two straight hours of her tantrum, she finally exhausted herself. She climbed into her bed, as the sun rose higher into the sky, and gave him dirty looks. Both Severus and the duck were extremely relieved when her eyes finally fluttered shut.

He felt awful, for upsetting her so much, especially when she was so sick, but it was necessary. He was absolutely exhausted.

Minerva stopped by to see how things were going. She didn't even need to ask. When Severus opened the door, his face said it all (and the blood dripping down his arms from her biting and clawing him).

"Go sleep." Minerva told him. "I'll watch her."

Severus was terribly grateful to the woman. He wanted to warn her about the girl's temper, but didn't want to scare her away.

Three days. Three bloody, horrid days. That's how long it took for the Dragon Pox to finally begin to clear up.

During those three days, everyone felt her wrath. She even flushed Albus' last box of Lemoniest Lemony Lemon Drops down the toilet. She bit Minerva's leg and levitated poor Filius for 20 minutes before finally falling asleep and releasing him from the spell. No one knew HOW she managed to get Poppy to run out crying. The duck was the only one unscathed- he played it smart and steered clear of her.

On the second night, he was called to a meeting with the Dark Lord. Deep circles under his eyes, along with the large scratches and bite marks resulted in a lot of questions. Severus was even too exhausted to try to cover up the embarrassment of being attacked by a two year old. After he told his fellow death eaters (and the Dark Lord), he saw pity and sympathy in their eyes- something he had never seen in his entire Death Eater Tenure. They even went easy on him, figuring the girl was torturing him and causing him more harm then they could ever cause. The Dark Lord had never had the Dragon pox, so he didn't want Severus around as long as there was the potential for spreading the disease. Lucius said he still had marks from when Draco clawed his legs during the illness.

"Didn't you know why they are called Dragon Pox? Makes 'em become worst than a dragon." He said. "Three days of hell."

The other parents all agreed that it made Crucio feel like a walk in the park. Voldemort thought kids sounded like torture and wondered how he could use that to his advantage.

Severus returned that evening and Hermione overheard him talking to Albus. They were sitting in her room, both assumed she was asleep.

"He's going to want me to bring her to him, at some point Albus." Said Severus.

'Bloody hell,' she thought. 'Well, if I have to go into the snakes' lair, it's going to be on MY terms.'

"I know," said Albus. "But I think he will see the advantage to keeping her alive and within Hogwarts. Her powers will certainly surprise him. We will have to create a plan to either postpone his request or ensure her safety. If you do not bring her, he will think you are protecting her and will use it against you. He will see her as your weakness and that will be bad for you both."

Hermione spent her down time devising a plan.

The next morning, Severus appeared in Hermione's room carrying a flask of purple potion.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Drink it, it's a possible antidote." He said.

"No, I'm good, thanks." She said.

"It will undo what that first potion did; it will turn you back into your normal self." He said holding the purple potion out for her.

"No thank you," She replied.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I don't want it." She replied.

"What do you mean you don't want it? You have to take it." He said.

"I like the way the way things are right now. I don't want to go back to before." She said.

He looked at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"I like being here with you." She said in her little voice. "I don't wanna grow up, yet."

Now what?

"You need to drink this so I know whether it worked." He said. "You may remain at the castle as long as you would like. I'm sure Albus wouldn't send you back home."

"Can I stay here with you?" She asked.

What the bloody… why would she want to stay with him?!

"Why would you want to stay here with me?" He asked her.

"Because I love you," she replied. The duck quacked. "And SirQuacksAlot loves you too."

His mouth almost hit the floor. The only ones who ever said that to him were his parents.

"You may remain with me, if you so choose." He replied.

She took the little vial out of his hand apprehensively. She threw it back and waited. Nothing happened. She tapped her foot and pretended to check her watch.

"It didn't work." He told her.

"Thank Morgana." She said as she skipped off to play. 'Things to do,' she thought to herself, 'one- figure out what to do about the whole Dark Lord thing.' And 'two- distract Sevie from making new potions for me.'

He went to his fireplace. He had to talk to Albus. He didn't know what to think or what to do about THIS. Being hated, he could deal with. Being loved, well, he didn't know.


	11. The Dark Lord Wears Pink

I am SO sorry for the long wait. The duck chased me up into a tree where I have been for several months. He is trying to demand a bigger part in all of this. I keep trying to tell him- he's just a supporting character. Darn ducks are so demanding.

Everything else is the same: I don't own any of the characters (except Sir Quacks Alot, but no one wants him anyway). I'm still completely mental, so don't fry me for being a nut. Reviews remind me that I need to update (I completely forgot about this until people started reviewing and I realized people kinda liked it!)

* * *

Days passed with no mention of the strange conversation with the girl. He hadn't heard from the dark lord in days, well after the Dragon Pox were properly cleared. He, therefore, wasn't surprised when his arm burned. Oh joy of rapture. He wasn't in a good mood to begin with. He hadn't been feeling well the past few days and Poppy made him take some various potions to prevent him from contracting Dragon Pox. The potions left him in a foul mood.

He called Minerva through the fireplace and asked her to sit with Hermione. Then, he went in to inform the girl of his departure and ensure she was ready for bed. She threw quite a fit when he told her he was leaving.

"You're not going back to that bad place, are you? She asked.

"It is NONE of your business WHERE I am going. Now GO TO BED." He fussed and swept out the room.

She wouldn't have it. Every night that he went away, he came back hurting, and tired. Now, the stupid Dark Lord wanted to see HER. Well, tonight she was going to put a stop to this rubbish.

She remembered what Winky told her many weeks ago when they were talking about house elf magic, and in one of her more adult-moments, remembered to place a tracker on the professor. This time, when he apparated, she would know where he went.

Minerva was shocked when she arrived in Severus' rooms to find the girl in her room with the lights out, asleep in her bed. She gently shut the door and settled into a chair with "Transfiguration Today."

Hermione knew she should have told the professors her biggest secret, but she only just discovered it, earlier in the day, and Sevie was so mean just now, she wasn't going to tell him. He hurt her feelings. But she knew she had to save him, and herself, anyway. She looked at the duck. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you going to be a tattle tale, do I have to shush you or will you hold your beak?" The girl asked the duck.

The duck responded by placing its beak under its wing.

"Good." She replied. "I didn't fancy using that duct tape on a duck's beak, but I would've." She raised her eyebrow. The duck laid down by the fireplace. He didn't like Minerva, anyway.

While you couldn't apparate or disapparate inside of Hogwarts, you COULD vanish and appear. It was a completely different way of traveling and she was very proud of herself for discovering it. She doubted anyone used this form of transportation in at least a hundred years; just like the hottest new car model, apparating was the stylish way to go, for the present day. Books hadn't mentioned wizards appearing and vanishing since the mid 1800s.

She waited until the tracker revealed his location, a forest in the south of Scotland. She didn't have time to change out of her little night gown- besides she couldn't reach the buttons in the back anyway. So she pulled on her little duckie slippers, grabbed her Severus-bear for good measure, and vanished.

When she appeared, she was near the edge of a forest. A group of people had gathered around a fire not far from where she was. They wore black cloaks and scary masks. But Hermione was brave and Severus-Bear was there to keep her company. She had to save her Mr. Meany Head from getting hurt.

She crept to the next tree: quack, quack, quack. Her slippers quacked with each step. "Oh no" She thought. They were unsilenceable. She couldn't take them off, the ground hurt her feet.

She crept slowly to the big rock: quack...quack...quack...quack... and ducked down.

She held back a giggle as "Mission Impossible" played through her head.

Meanwhile, in the circle of Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort was greeting his followers:

"My loyal death eaters! Tonight..." _quack... quack...quack..._ they pretended not to notice it, "we shall begin planning," _quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack..._ he stopped to listen, but the noise stopped too. "Tonight we begin planning..." _quack..quack-quack_ "For the bloody love of Merlin... where the bloody hell is that bloody quacking coming from?!" He screamed.

Goyle answered, "ducks quack, your wickedness." Severus had to hold back a laugh. Hmm. Who knew Goyle was that smart.

"Very good Goyle." taunted the dark lord. "Maybe next year you can learn your A,B,Cs" the group laughed.

Hermione took the opportunity of laughter to get to the last tree on the edge of the forest.

"Someone go kill that blasted, bloody duck!" Commanded Voldemort.

"You leave my slippies alone!" Shouted Hermione as she jumped into the clearing. 'Oops. well that sucks,' she thought, 'so much for a surprise attack.'

They looked over at the small imp-like child walking toward them, holding a teddy bear. She was the smallest thing they had ever seen, with her white nightgown and her duck slippers...

She sauntered into the group casually, trying to look calm and grownup. _Quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack-quack..._

Severus turned to look 'Bloody, Merlin, Morgana, and all of the Gods ever to breathe, what the hell was she doing here and how the bloody dickens am I to get her out alive?! Oh my bloody bleepy-bleep-bleep! She better not reveal the name of that bear or I'll blow them both to bits! If she gets away from the dark lord alive, I'm going to kill her!'

"Well, well, well... what have we here." said the dark lord.

"I'm Hermione Granger. You know all about me and I'm sure you're dying to meet me. I'm Harry's best friend, I beat out all of the pure blood kids because they're not smart, I'm really cute and I LIKE MY DUCKIE SLIPPIES." She said bravely.

"My, my, my... you are a brave little Gryffindor cub... And you wandered so willingly into the lair of snakessss." Hiss Voldemort.

"Why do you say things three times?" She asked with her childlike curiosity.

Nagini began circling her and was shocked when the girl started speaking to her. No one had ever spoken to her before, except the dark lord. And no one was ever polite before. The girl thought she was a beautiful snake! She liked the girl.

They were all taken aback as the little girl spoke to the snake and then proceeded to approach and kiss the snake.

Severus was mentally beating his head against a brick wall. Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody ... oh what's the use.

Hermione turned her attention to the dark lord. "Hey, you have a snake-face. But you're a man... or are you a snake with legs? Why is your nose all smooshed in like that?" She asked.

The Death Eaters gasped. "How dare you!" Exclaimed Nott. "CRUCIO!!!" He yelled and light shot out of his wand at Hermione.

She fell on the ground laughing childish belly laughs. "Oh stop! Stop!" She cried, "Oh that tickles," she kept laughing rolling around on the ground.

"Hmm," Thought Severus. "Well no one saw that one coming."

Nott tried again "CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Others joined in. It was as though ten people were tickling her. She was cracking up laughing; her laughs grew louder and happier.

They stopped. They looked at the dark lord for advice. No one had ever... laughed... during the curse. Some of them tried, of course, so they looked tough... but this girl seemed to enjoy it.

Voldemort's red eyes stared into the girls eyes. They knew he was probing her thoughts. Severus was ready to throw in the broom. This was the end, the end of him, the end of everything.

Suddenly, Voldemort started screaming as he saw rainbows, unicorns, and a horrific pink, frilly, lace dress.

"Yes, that one made me scream, too," commented Hermione, after pushing the Dark Lord out of her mind. "Professor McGonagall should never be allowed to dress another person."

Voldemort secretly agreed to that. That horror was almost worst than any torture he could put a person through... "hmmmm, new idea,' he thought. That could be an interesting way to keep his death eaters on top of things, threaten them with a pink froo-froo dress.

"So anyway." Hermione continued, the men gasped, Nagini snickered, and Severus thought he was going to burst a vein." "Why are your eyes all red like that? You know, some eye drops might really help.." She said as she quacked nearer.

"SILENCE YOU IMPERTENT LITTLE..." roared the dark lord, who had clearly tired of her.

"You are a REAL Meany head. I don't like you." She said. Her lower lip started to tremble.

'Least I can make her cry.' Voldemort thought.

As she started to cry, it started to rain, HARD, right over the Dark Lord. He didn't like getting wet. With a swish of his wand he covered himself with a rain protector.

"STOP THAT THIS INSTANT." Bellowed Voldemort. 'Bloody shit, she's not using a wand. What a little show-off Know-it-All. She has to go.

"Stop what?" Asked Hermione.

"Stop making it rain!" He replied.

"I can't make it rain, Mr. Snake-face!" She replied.

'Ooo,' thought Severus, 'Déjà vu.'

"Aveda Kedavra!!!!" Voldemort shouted as blinding green light shot out of his wand at Hermione. Severus tried to move but knew he wouldn't be fast enough.

The curse bounced off of her and hit Crabbe. He fell over dead.

"Well that was NOT very nice of you." She said. She looked over at Snape, he definitely wasn't a happy Meany-Head. "You will NEVER hurt My Snape again. You are a mean, bad, man." She said.

"Well thank you," said Voldemort. "But flattery will get you nowhere."

"You leave my Snape alone!" She shouted.

Oh crap. Thought Severus. That's the kiss of death, my butt is screwed. And since when did I become Her Snape???

"CRUCIO" Yelled Voldemort, pointing his wand at Severus. Apparently the girl had put protection on the man. The curse bounced off of him and fell onto Nott who screamed and cringed on the ground.

"Stop it! Stop it right NOW!" Hermione said as she stomped her little foot with a big QUACK.

"I don't like you. I'm going home and I'm taking MY Snape with me." She said as she quacked over to a very stunned looking Severus.

"Oh Severus, close your mouth you look like you're missing a chromosome," Sneered Voldemort.

"I TOLD you to leave my Snape alone!!!" She screamed. She stuck her tongue out at him and he and all of the death eaters had on replicas of Minerva's dress. They started screaming and covering their eyes.

"Now you leave My Snapey alone and you leave Harry and Hogwarts alone or I'm going to have Professor McGonagall AND Madam Pomfrey create something SPECIAL for you. By the way- those are PERMANENTLY affixed it to you. So PTHHHHH." She said.

"Kill me, my lord, please!" They all screamed... even Voldemort was screaming- "damn those horocruxes! I can't die, but I can't live like this! You are a FOUL child. You're more evil than I AM!" He screamed. "I'll be in touch VERY soon!!!"

Hermione grabbed her professor's hand and vanished, appearing in her nursery.

"There, there, it's all better now." She said.

He didn't know whether to love her or hate her, kill her or kiss her. So, he walked over to the fireplace and called Albus.

"Hermiineee you got some s'plainin to doooo…' thought Hermione. 'Oh well, that was fun. Now, I'm ready for our next meeting,' she thought. 'Note to self: Bring eyedrops. Those eyes are creepy.'


	12. Unlucky 13!

Hellooo my loyal readers who have stuck with me over my MIA period: Here is another chappie to make up for my neglect. So, you tell me, was the previous chapter just a child's nightmare… or was it real? Did Sev get obliviated? Or was something else at work????

The sun had barely risen when Hermione woke up screaming. She fought to open her eyes as the bright sunlight doused the room with a morning glow.

Severus heard her yells and ran into her room and fell over the duck, as he attempted to shake himself awake. The duck angrily quacked and snapped at his feet but he didn't notice.

"What!? What is it?" He asked, still half asleep.

"The red eyes!" She screamed in terror.

"What red eyes?" He asked, groggily.

"The Dark Lord's!" She cried, hugging her Sevie-Bear tightly. The duck waddled over interestedly.

"What are you babbling about?" He asked, trying hard to wake up and make sense of what she was saying.

"I put them in dresses, they're going to kill me!" She went on, starting to cry. The duck looked at Severus, expectedly.

"You put WHO in dresses?" He was awake now.

"The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters." She was shaking.

"You put the Dark Lord in a dress?" He asked, apprehensively.

"Yes, I snuck up on him and he got mad... and…it was piiiiink" She wailed. The duck quacked. He didn't like the wailing.

"It was a nightmare. You had a nightmare." Severus said, as reassuringly as he could. He still wasn't used to this parental role he was thrown into.

"No! I followed you when you left for the meeting tonight, my duckie slippers quacked and the dark lord was mad, and then…" She looked. Had it all been a bad dream?

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"I… I didn't put them all in dresses?" She asked.

"Not to my knowledge… I think I would've remembered that…" He said trying not to laugh (she was really distraught).

"And I.. I didn't call the dark lord Snake-Face?" She asked.

"Snakeface?! You wouldn't have lived to tell that tale." He laughed, he had a wonderful rich laugh that few people got to hear, "though I would've liked to see his reaction to that."

She really loved his laugh. She decided he needed to share that more often. She climbed into his lap and looked at him. She was clearly shaken. She smiled a little, relieved it was just a nightmare.

"I remembered you coming in to tell me you were leaving, and then …"

"Minerva said you were already asleep when she came in." He replied.

Hermione was both relieved and disappointed. She looked at Sir Quacks A lot, he looked back. She really felt like that dream happened. It was so real. But, he WOULD have remembered it, wouldn't he???

"I am sure you have heard that the Dark Lord is going to demand your presence in the near future. That likely played a role in your nightmare." Severus pointed out. "We are going to keep you safe, Hermione."

She loved how he said her name. She felt, for the first time, a true parental love and a protection incomparable to anything she ever felt, like a warm blanket on an icy cold day. She had always depended on herself, but having someone else to turn to, to protect you, comfort you, and care… it was something she would never take for granted.

The emotional stress of the night had Hermione's teenage self fighting another mental battle with her two year old self. She was trying to maintain control, but it was quickly slipping. She had to tell him, before she mentally regressed again. It was threatening to happen at any moment.

"I have something to tell you," She said, quietly. "I discovered I can appear and vanish inside Hogwarts."

"Impossible." Said Severus. "That must've been part of your dream. No one has used that form of transport for more than a century. And of course, you know you cannot apparate or disapparate inside the castle."

"But this is different. I read the theory from one of the books in the library and yesterday, I tried it. I vanished from my room and appeared into the Shrieking Shack. Then I vanished from the Shrieking Shack and appeared back here." She looked both smug and frightened at what his reaction would be.

"Show me." He commanded, not unfriendly, but firmly.

He saw the change in her immediately. He was beginning to be able to predict her mental changes. Her face showed the internal battle, and the two year old clearly won.

"Only if you say please." She replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Please." He said.

"Please what??" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Please show me how you bloody buggering vanish and reappear before I hex you into next year." He replied, clearly losing his patience. The duck ruffled his feathers.

"Well, since you said please…" she shut her eyes and slowly faded from the room. He looked around. She was gone. That was amazing! He hadn't believed her, but she was right, she was…

Where was she? 'Oh crap,' he thought, 'I don't know where she vanished to or how to get her back! Can she hear me?! How do I communicate with her?!' He got that sinking feeling in his stomach, but the child slowly reappeared in the very spot she was standing in before.

It took a moment for him to be able to speak.

"Right… that was … interesting… enlightening…You must promise you will never do that without permission." He looked at her sternly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it is dangerous." He replied angrily.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the castle monster does not like when you breach the wards and if he catches you he will rip you up into little pieces and eat you for lunch." He replied.

She gulped and nodded nervously.

Right. He had to speak to Albus right away. This development was a bit frightening. That she could break through the wards was not good news. Whether it was that she was becoming more powerful, or that they had overlooked a breach in the wards, this needed to be addressed right away.

He rose to leave the room. The duck looked him in the eyes and winked. Ducks couldn't wink!!! Could they? Severus didn't have time to think about it. He swooped out of the room as best he could in a night robe, heading for the headmasters office (right after he changed into something more… presentable).


	13. Meet the Grangers

Hi Happy Readers! Thanks for the reviews, they remind me to continue my writing endeavours. As you can tell, this story has no real plot or direction. It's just being played out as it happens.

Sadly, I still don't own anything, if I did, I would be very wealthy and I would pay someone else to write this story :)

Here's my Christmas pressie to all of my readers: another chappie completed and one on the way (almost completion). Here's to a Happy Christmas!

* * *

Meet the Grangers

Severus arrived at the headmaster's office. He had certainly been making his share of trips to gargoyle-guarded office, he noted.

He spoke the password and climbed briskly up the moving staircase. As he entered the door, he saw two people sitting in the office, besides Albus. He knew who they were instantly. The man and woman sat in the two chairs facing the headmaster's desk- the woman was stunningly beautiful, the man was quite handsome. They looked wealthy, classy, and conservative- and extremely out of place among the magical artifacts of Dumbledore's office.

Severus stopped short and stared.

"Ah Severus, just the person I was hoping would walk through those doors! I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Said Albus. Severus went on guard, as he realized Albus lost the sparkle in his eyes.

"The Grangers are here to collect Hermione. They wish to take her on their winter holiday." Continued the tired old man.

"I would not recommend it, sir." Replied Severus, tersely. He had to tell Albus of Hermione's new appearing/vanishing act... but he did not want to speak of it in front of these muggles.

"Yes, I quite agree, Severus. I pointed out that taking Hermione away from the safety of the castle and our protection would not be in her best interest. I have explained her alternating state of mind and the fluctuations of her powers, but they are, none-the-less, unswayable on the issue. It seems the Grangers have had a change in heart and would like to spend some time with their daughter, since they did not spend it with her when she was two the first time." Replied Albus. "Can you please ask Hermione to join us?"

Severus nodded curtly and turned on heel. His heart went cold and his stomach felt like ice. He knew it would happen, of course. Everything and everyone he ever loved had been pulled from him. Why would this be any different? Why had he let his guard down? He was angry at himself for allowing himself to feel.

He threw open the doors to her nursery a nd entered. She looked up, questioningly, from the castle she was creating out of blocks.

"The headmaster asked me to fetch you." He said without emotion. "Come." He turned and left the room.

She rose, feeling extremely confused, and followed him out. She knew it had to be regarding her discovery of appearing and vanishing. Dumbledore must have been angry, Severus must have gotten in trouble. She was frightened and worried. Why wasn't he comforting her? What happened to the safety and protection she had come to rely upon? He didn't say a word as they made their way to the headmaster's office. He even picked her up and carried her down the stairs under his arm, like a dog, as he had done once before.

The first thing she saw upon entering the headmaster's office were her parents. Her eyes flashed to the headmaster. She was trying desperately to remain in her current frame of mind, trying with all of her might not to allow the two year old to take over. She was panicking. What were they doing there? Surely they weren't thinking of taking her away!

"Mum. Dad." She said, without enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"OH 'Mione, darling!" cooed her mum. "We've missed you and decided to take you on holiday."

"You mean you and dad are going on holiday and would very much like to tote me along, dressing me up like a doll and parading me among strangers, so people will complement you on your 'adorable' and 'intelligent' child?" Hermione said, bluntly and cruelly. She felt a temper tantrum coming on.

"Of course not, dear. We just want to spend some time with you." Said her mother, showing no emotion.

That feeling occured. She felt it click. She knew the "baby" had overcome the teen. She felt like crying. So she did. Tears and fussing. "I don't wannnnnna go with you!" She whined. "I wannnnnna stay heeeeere."

"Come, Hermione, you _will_ come on holiday and you _will_ have fun." Said her father, firmly.

"Noooooo" She howled. "I want my SEV-ER-USSSS!" She screamed as her father picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sheesh. What WAS it with the way people carried her?!

Hermione pouted. She beat his back with her little fists and kicked her little feet. She looked at Severus. "DOOOO SOMETHING!" She begged.

He looked at Dumbledore who sighed. Their hands were tied. Parents had the ultimate say; there was nothing either of them could do. They had briefed the Grangers and warned them of the ramifications of taking her away from the castle's protection. Other than a strong word of discouragement, there was nothing else for them to do.

The staff followed the Grangers out of the castle, watching as they left the ground with Hermione kicking and screaming all the way out.

Severus' stone mask had reappeared. His features showed nothing of his inner pain.

"Ahh, buck up, my boy." Said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes. "I have a feeling they will bring her back sooner then they intended. They are no match for an angry, unreasoning, powerful little witch."

Severus quickly turned and headed back to his chambers. He needed a strong shot of firewhiskey. How could they protect her now?

He stomped into his rooms, took a shot of firewhisky, and threw himself onto his sofa, allowing the potent alcohol to take effect. He glanced over at her nursery. The door was opened and he could swear he heard her humming inside.

"Must be the drink." He thought.

He got up to close the blasted door, to shut out those memories, when he caught a glimpse of the little witch sitting amid her blocks as though nothing had happened.

Her face was a bit swollen from crying. She looked a little worst for the wear, but yet, there she was.

"What…how…' Severus stuttered, severely wishing he was sober.

"You didn't try to stop them." She pouted with her little lower lip trembling.

"There was noting we could do," He replied. "They are your parents. They have the ultimate say so. But what changed their minds and how did you get back here so quickly?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She had a little smile on her lips.

Severus didn't like the little smirk. It made him uneasy.

"Hermione…What did you do to make them change their minds so abruptly?" He asked more firmly.

"I vanished, silly-billy-coo-coo-head, and then I reappeared here. I like it here. I don't like it with them." She said as she got up and threw herself into his arms. "Don't let them take me back! PWEASE!!!!"

"OH CRAP." He thought. "Not good. Not good… NOT GOOD!"

"You must return to them, Hermione." He said, as calmly as possible. "You don't want to get us in trouble, do you?" He asked (thanking the Gods some of that child psychology was actually useful).

"Nooo." She pouted. "But I will miss you too much and I won't feel safe until I'm with you. Can't you come with me? Pwease Sevie???"

His heart soared. She wanted him over her "real" parents. She felt safer with HIM! He didn't want her to go back, she could see it in his eyes.

"I cannot go with you. You may bring your …Bear… with you. But you must return." He said.

"I'll go. But just for you, I don't want you to get into twouble." She said. She grabbed her Sevvie bear and looked at him with sad eyes. Then she vanished.

The next day and a half dragged on. The staff felt the void of the littlest witch's absence. The castle was too quiet, the silence stretched on. They filled their time with menial duties, worrying about the little witch's vulnerabilities in the big muggle world.

The third evening found them sitting in the Great Hall, partaking in their nightly meal. Dobby the house elf popped up between Albus and Severus.

"The Grangers are here to see you sirs." Squeaked Dobby. "They's headin' up to the front gate as we speak, sirs!"

Albus and Severus looked at each other and leapt to their feet. The two men made haste to the front entrance. They strode to the ominous gates that protected the school from intruders, performing the spell to open the gates to the unexpected guests.

The Grangers strode up the path to meet the wizards. Hermione skipped along in their wake with a big smile plastered to her face and her special black bear in her arms. She ran forward and leapt into Severus' arms.

"I'm baaa-aack!" She said as she giggled.

"This child… this thing…She's worst than she was when she was really two! Disrespectful, unruly, unpredictable," Her mother hissed angrily. Her perfect hair was mucked up, strands poking at every angle. Her eye makeup was smeared across her face. Her clothes were rumpled and it looked like neither she nor her husband had slept in days.

"She's a monster!" Exclaimed her mother. Hermione beamed, as though she was just paid the highest compliment.

Mrs. Granger went on to tell the professors that over the last few days, the "monster" had vanished and reappeared on several occasions- causing quite a to-do (how on earth could they explain it to their friends). She levitated a pie and dumped it on her father's head. When he tried to discipline her, she turned the belt into a snake which turned around and bit him (Severus was quite... displeased, at the revelation that they were going to use a belt on her). She made the furniture float around the room (while they were sitting on it), refused to call them 'Mum' and 'Dad'- preferring, instead, to call them 'Muggle 1' and 'Muggle 2,' and gave the neighbor's pet pig wings so pigs really could fly.

Yes, they had had their fill of the little demon-child.

"Hermione, what do you have to say to this?" Asked Dumbledore, trying hard to hide his smile.

"Wellll," she said as she thought back, "I didn't want to go with them in the first place. They tried to make me wear FRILLY clothes, even worst than McGonagall's creations! When I vanished and reappeared, they weren't concerned about ME, but about what others would think!

Her parents both blanched at this, realizing how bad it must look to the professors.

"I DID pie Muggle 2," she admitted, "but he deserved it because he kept carrying me around like a bag of potatoes. AND," she continued, "he had no business trying to use a belt on me. So I made it turn into a snake- it wasn't poisonous! Sheesh! I refuse to call them Mother or Father because they don't act like parents. Those titles were never earned."

"And the pig?" Asked Dumbledore, curiously.

"Well. They always answer everything with, 'When pigs fly.' And so I gave Bacon wings. He really enjoyed flying. He told me so. He was very sad when I had to take them away."

All in all, Severus thought she went easy on her parents… rather, Muggle 1 and Muggle 2. He was quite happy, though he would not let on to this, that she was back.

So, without further ado, Muggle 1 and Muggle 2 turned around and stormed out of the gates.

Hermione looked at Severus. "Can I have a pig?" She asked.

"NO!" Both he and Albus said at once. Though they both secretly thought a flying pig would be an interesting addition to the castle.

* * *

Ahhh, so that is the end of this chappie, my dears. The next chappie should be out sometime in the next week (perhaps sooner if I get a plethora of reviews). Don't forget to eat your peas. :) and enjoy your Hols! 

Hugs!  
Snape's SouthernBelle


	14. No Peas Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just some peas, a duck, and a sevvie bear. I wonder what JK would think if she read this? LMAO.

So, here's another chapter! Hermione's antics are in full swing, but they really get her in a gooey situation this time! Incase you missed the memo above (and for the past 14 chapters), I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm not making any money (sadly). I decided to break this chapter up into two, didn't want to bore yall.

I was going to wait until the end of the week, but with so many reviews, I decided to finish this part and post it now :D See what reviewing can do for ya? Yes, I'm bribing you for reviews, I never said I was above bribes ;) LOL. Oh, and keep the ideas coming!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

* * *

No Peas PLEASE!

Severus and Albus walked Hermione back up to the castle. Everyone was elated to see her again, even Filch almost cracked a grin. All seemed right with the world now that their little problem was back safely.

Hermione ate dinner hungrily and told all of the professors about her short trip away from the castle. They laughed at her antics and at new names for her parents.

"I still wish I could have taken Bacon back with me." She pouted. "I think the flying pig would have really liked Sir Quacks A Lot," She said.

"Oh Ms. Granger! Your abilities never cease to amaze me!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"You did change the pig back to a non-flying pig, Hermione?" Asked Minerva.

"Yes." Hermione said, with a hint of bitter undertones.

"Good." Said Minerva, trying the hide the disappointment. She thought a flying pig sounded interesting and she was quite proud of her Gryffindor's transfiguration skills.

Hermione let out a little sleepy yawn.

"Ah, I do believe it is time for her to retire." Said Minerva.

Severus scooped her up, carrying her properly this time, and started to walk out.

"It is sooo good to be home," she sighed happily.

"It's good to have you back, my dear." Said Albus, as Severus carried the little witch out of the Great Hall.

A while later, she leaned back against the pile of pillows in her bed, her Sevvie-bear was snuggled under her little arm and a little smile graced her lips. The duck quacked merrily, he had seemed depressed and bored the passed few days. Severus almost felt sorry for the feathered fiend- ALMOST.

Severus stood in the door and with a wave of his wand, darkened all of the candles. He turned to leave when he heard a little whisper.

"I missed you." She said softly.

He paused momentarily, before gently closing the door. She rolled on her side and fell right to sleep.

The next morning, Severus brought a few potions for her to try- concoctions he brewed while she was gone. None of them worked. The first potion was pink and made her choke and blow fire for almost ten minutes. The next one was purplish blew and briefly turned her into something resembling a smurf (she had to explain what a smurf was). Another one was a puce colored potion that bubbled angrily in the flask- it turned her into an angry crocodile for five minutes (she chased Severus up into her tree house and tried to eat the duck). The dark purple one made her hair black (she almost wished it would've stayed that way but wore off after a few hours). The last potion was bright pink and made her bounce into the air every three steps. It was fun and she squealed with delight each time she bounced to the ceiling.

It was dark outside by the time they were finished experimenting with the potions. Hermione was a bit disappointed that her hair didn't stay black, and she was still feeling funny in the legs after bouncing so much (sorta like when she spent too long on her trampoline at home). She was grumpy and tired.

The professors gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. Severus loaded her plate with all of the healthy things- turkey, peas, mashed potatoes, rice, etc. Hermione left it all and munched on a bread stick dipped in pumpkin sauce.

"That's disgusting." Complained Severus, sneering at her concoction.

"Yummmmmmy" She replied, as she munched on her breadstick while building a castle out of the mashed potatoes.

"Don't play with your food." He said.

She squashed the castle and dipped another piece of bread in the pumpkin sauce.

"Eat your peas." Severus told Hermione.

"I don't like peas." She said with a pout.

"Eat your peas." He said more sternly.

"I don't LIKE peas," she reiterated, perhaps he didn't understand.

"You will eat your PEAS," he said becoming clearly frustrated and taking the pumpkin sauce away from her. She was certainly not happy with that development. She stuck her tongue out at him and made his hair poof up. He patted it down and pretended not to notice.

She flicked one of the peas at him, it hit him in the eye. He gave her his death glare. She giggled and flicked another. He ducked and it fell to the floor. He put another entire scoop of the offending food on her plate.

"Now you will eat twice as many peas." He said, trying very hard to keep his cool.

"I. WILL. NOT!" She screeched.

The rest of the group stopped eating to watch the bickering. They held back snickers as Severus had a very unoriginal battle with the child. He sneered at them and they quickly returned to their plates of food, keeping their eyes down and trying (unsuccessfully) to hide their amusement.

When he turned back, some of her peas were gone. He raised his eyebrows. Well, at least she ate a few peas. He grinned inwardly at his accomplishment. It was humbling, he thought, the bat-of-the-dungeons who could make a grown man tremble in his boots rejoicing over getting a child to eat a few of her peas.

"Good girl." He said triumphantly.

The professors continued to eat and chatter. Severus and Minerva were discussing the newest batch of potions and their bizarre side effects when suddenly, Hermione started crying.

"What ever is the matter, dear?" Asked Minerva.

"I'm gonna die!" She replied.

"Noooo, you aren't going to die. We'll change you back, and even if we can't you will continue to live." The woman reassured her.

"Noooo," Hermione cried, "I don't like peas!"

"No one has died from eating peas." Said Severus with a smirk, "except maybe those made by Minerva." The thought of McGonagall's cooking made Severus cringe.

The old witch shot a nasty look back at him.

"No but I don't like peas and you tried to make me eat them! So I stuck them in my nose when you looked away and now I'm gonna die and it's all your fault!" She cried.

The teachers all looked at her. Bloody hell, her nose did look a little bigger on one side. Magical kids never stuck peas up their noses- they made them vanish, quietly asked the house elves to remove them from their plates when their parents weren't looking, fed them to the garden gnomes, but NEVER had any of them heard of a child snorting peas.

Severus was still trying to work out how it was his fault that the bloody witch shoved peas up her nose when the duck waddled in to the Great Hall. No one had ever seen the duck outside of the nursery, but Sir Quacks A Lot was always around to watch the action. No one even knew HOW he got through Severus' wards (and doors- how DID the duck open the doors) and down the steps (who knew ducks could go down steps?!)

"Get that duck out of the Great Hall!" Fussed Poppy. "It's unsanitary!"

But the duck snapped angrily and quacked. He made sure everyone knew he was staying right where the entertainment was.

They gave up and turned their attentions back to the problem at hand (or rather in nose).

"Try to push them out." Said Poppy. "Close one side of your nose and push hard."

Hermione did as she was told. She pushed hard. It didn't work. She cried harder. Severus grabbed her head and tilted it back, he looked in her nose. He could see the bottom of one of the peas, but it was really far up in her nasal cavity. What the hell were they going to do? Could one live with peas stuck in their nose for all eternity? Would the peas work their way out?

An hour had passed (one very LONG hour) during which they had tried to vanish the peas, they tried to transfigure the peas into bogies, they pinched her nose and tried to squish the peas so they would turn into goo and drip out (the duck found that very interesting and waddled up for a closer look), they even asked the house-elves to find a "vacuum" from the Muggle Studies class to suck the peas out (the duck did NOT like the vacuum and Severus made a mental note of this, storing the information for potential future use).

They were out of ideas. Nothing worked. The peas remained stuffed up the little witch's nose. The group fell quiet, contemplating what to do next. It was unprecedented: A problem unable to be solved by magic.

"How many peas did you stick up your nose, dear?" As Poppy as kindly as possible.

"Midunno... lots. Like seven or eight or nine or ten." She replied.

_Buggering bugger butts._ Thought Severus.

"We're going to have to take her to a muggle doctor," said Poppy. "I once read a book, it was all theory mind you, _The Removal of Edibles from Orifices_. It seems muggle children often stick food and toys (especially something called LEGOS) in their noses and ears. The Muggle doctors use some sort of tool to pry them out."

This was not what the wizards wanted to hear. A trip to a Muggle doctor was a terrifying thought. They were barbaric and had strange instruments. But, if it could save the little girl from living a life with peas in her nose, then by golly, that was what they would have to do. It could be interesting; it would certainly be a learning experience.

"Ah, remember Ellie Elphidiphuls?!" Asked Flitwick. "She was the smart little witch who decided to study muggle Medicine."

"Ohh yes." Commented Poppy. "Such a waste of talent."

"Oh I don't know," said Minerva, "I think she's putting her knowledge to good use... after all.."

"HELLOOOO. Girl with peas in her nose over here- did you forget me? Can we come back to the peas please?!" said Hermione.

"Well, perhaps Ellie will be able to help us out. I will go look her up on the World Wizarding Web to see if I can get contact information."

They all rose from the table and made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Now, there's just the little matter of who will accompany her on the trip." Said Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

They all stepped forward, eager to see what a muggle doctor was really all about (they had heard and read such horror stories).

Hermione had put her whining in full swing- "I don't wannnnnna goooo tooo the doooooctor!!! Noooooooooooo! Noooooo shots!!!" She wailed.

"What are shots?" Flitwick asked.

"I believe she's referring to injections, whereby they use hallow needles to inject medicine into the vein." Said Poppy, obviously citing the information from a book.

"OH HOW AWFUL!" Said Minerva. "I must go to comfort her!"

"Well of course Severus should go," pointed out Albus.

"You can't ALL go," said Poppy. "It's not natural for a Muggle child to go to the doctor with an entourage! And you can't go like THAT!" she exclaimed, pointing to their wizards attire.

"I don't wannnnnnna gooooooo." Sniffed Hermione. "I want to bring my Sevvie-bear." Severus sighed. He saw that one coming. He waved his wand and his wizard wear was instantly turned into black pants and shirt. Classy, but still very Sev. He then waved his wand at the child, clothing her in a black dress with a little white collar, white tights, and black Mary Janes. Another flick of the wand brought forth a little black sweater and her Sevvie bear.

It was settled, Severus and Poppy would take Hermione to the doctor.

* * *

What horrors await the magical folk at the doctors?! Stay tuned to find out! 


	15. New Story Update

Update: Hi guys!  
Ok, I've made some changes. Decided I wanted this to take place over the Christmas Hols (ickle Hermione at Christmas, what could be more fun! LOL). So you may want to read the changes nothing major or plot-changing. Just had to make it mesh and take out mentions of summer. Now I'm back on track and ready to go again.


End file.
